El Plan
by SatSly
Summary: Beck y Jade acaban de terminar su relacion, y la causa de este quiebre provoca que Jade tome cartas en el asunto. Que tan lejos ira Jade? Jade / Tori Traduccion del original "The Plan" de Karurachan1
1. ¿Por Ella?

**Hola a todos, este es el primer capitulo de un fanfic que me gusta mucho y que quise traducir al español para que todos quienes no hablan ingles pudiesen leerlo n.n Hable con la autora y me autorizo a traducirlo (Karurachan1 deberian leer sus fics si pueden). Espero que les guste, parte desde el punto de vista de Jade.**

**Disclaimer: No es Mio!  
**

* * *

Jade's POV

No tengo ganas de quedarme en clases hoy, especialmente con toda esa gente alegre que se cruza en mi camino. Sí, lo sé, es otro día en Hollywood Arts, pero por alguna razón me enferma toda la emoción que hay por la semana de las artes. Ni siquiera burlarme de los demás o insultar a Tori parecen tener el mismo encanto de siempre. Definitivamente éste no es un buen día. Además algún idiota escondió mis tijeras. Probablemente fue Beck, él sabe que en días como este me pongo un poco…tensa por así decirlo. Mejor me voy de acá.

"Hola Beck, quiero ir a tu casa _ahora" _Dije enfatizando la última palabra. No me gusta esperar. Mi casa estará vacía de todas maneras, así que quiero ir a la de Beck. Necesito distraerme. Beck voltea hacia mí y me mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. No tengo idea que cosa pasa por su mente, él siempre me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, siempre diciendo "Sé buena Jade" o "discúlpate, por favor" ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? Siempre intentando actuar como si fuera mi padre y ni siquiera él tiene el derecho para hacer cosas como esa. Beck debería sentirse afortunado de ser mi novio. Quiero decir, no es que él no signifique nada para mí. No me malentiendan, es indo y ha sido una parte importante de mi vida. Es sólo que no estoy loca por él.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad respondió "Jade, sabes que tengo que ensayar para mi papel. Tengo que juntarme con Tori ahora" Por supuesto, Tori, siempre Tori la niñita buena…

No es que realmente la odie, no…no del todo, es sólo que…Ugh…Como sea. "Entonces estás diciendo que no quieres pasar tu tarde conmigo, Beck?" Él me está poniendo de pésimo humor…

"No exactamente, Jade, es sólo que…tengo cosas importantes que hacer" ¿En verdad dijo eso?

"¿Entonces ahora dices que no soy importante? No te preocupes, entiendo. Dame las llaves de tu tráiler. Esperaré ahí hasta que vuelvas a tu sano juicio y te des cuenta de que haz cometido un gran error. Y tal ves te perdone. Dije esto y me fui sin permitir que dijera otra palabra. Lo veo que pone los ojos en blanco, detesto cuando hace eso. Como sea, no me interesa.

Mientras me iba, Tori se me cruzó e intentó hablar conmigo. "Hola Jade, sólo vine a hablar con Beck acerca de la obra. ¿Estás…?"

No la dejé terminar. "No me hables Vega, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir" ¿Tiene que ser tan amable todo el tiempo? Beck, él la cagó, me dejó de lado por estar con esta princesita. Ella sólo se me queda mirando, fingiendo una carita triste. Se ve adorable haciendo eso. ¡Lo odio! Aun no entiendo por qué sigue insistiendo en querer ser mi amiga, obligándome a abrazarla cuando hace algo bueno por mi… es normal, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Cat haría algo así, eso que es la persona menos normal que conozco.

Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí caminando hasta el estacionamiento. Subí a mi auto camino a la casa de Beck. Espero que llegue pronto, porque no sé qué podría hacerle a sus cosas mientras lo espero. De todas maneras se lo merece, así que está bien. Tenía razón él ha estado robando mis tijeras. Oh si, va a estar en grandes problemas. Comencé a cortar una de sus camisas sin pensarlo. Luego de dos horas, para cuando finalmente llega a casa hay un montón de cosas sobre la cama. Sin embargo, no me preocupa. Me mantuve alejada de sus cosas favoritas, no soy tan desconsiderada como todos creen.

Me mira, viéndose muy alterado pero cuando finalmente habla no sonaba enojado, más bien calmado. Supuse que lamentaba no haber venido conmigo en primer lugar "Jade, me hubiera gustado que no hicieras eso"

"Ya" dije "y me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo, así que estamos iguales" Alcé una ceja y sonreí con malicia.

Ahí va de nuevo, poniendo los ojos en blanco "Jade, mira, tenemos que hablar"

No otra vez. Odio lo que dice después de un 'tenemos que hablar', siempre tiene algo que corregir sobre mí. "Ok, habla" le dije.

Respiró profundo, como si estuviera tomando coraje, concentración o alguna estupidez así. "Jade, no puedo seguir así, corriendo detrás de ti, haciendo siempre lo que quieres, no puedo más." Espera… ¿está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?

"¿Entonces…?"Pregunte intentando parecer indiferente. Él fue quien la cagó esta vez, no quiero disculparme por esto.

Frunció el ceño; parecía muy complicado, pero de todas maneras continuó hablado. "No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No siento lo mismo que solía sentir, Jade. Esta vez no se trata de no seas buena para mi, soy yo. Mi corazón no está comprometido con lo nuestro, ya no se esfuerza como antes" declaró. No sé que cosa me dio, todo lo que sé es que quiero golpear algo. No, no es eso…estoy triste, estoy lastimada….

"Espera, ¿estás terminando conmigo? ¿No hemos vivido esto antes? Sabemos cómo terminará" Hemos terminado un millón de veces. Bueno, la verdad es que yo suelo terminar con él, como la vez que era amigo de esa estúpida niñita multimillonaria que lo llenaba de mensajes de texto. "Si estás intentando obtener una disculpa de mi parte, olvídalo. Sabía que tenías que ensayar para esa estúpida obra" dije como si no me importara. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, de verdad no me importa.

"No es solo eso. Y no es una obra estúpida, es mi trabajo, es gran parte de lo que soy. Ya no te intereso como antes. Además…" Guardó silencio ahí, como si estuviera apunto de decir algo que no quería admitir.

"¿En serio? Bueno, entonces termina de hablar. Quiero saberlo todo, si estás terminando conmigo al menos se honesto"

Asintió "Okay, pero antes de que lo haga, deberías saber que no es su culpa. Ella ni siquiera sabe algo de todo esto." Entonces, hay otra mujer. Por favor no me digas que es esa…"Es Tori, Jade. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella"

Eso lo confirma. No hay vuelta atrás. "Entonces te gusta Tori. Suficiente, me voy" Pero antes de hacerlo, tome mis Tijeras y corté la camisa que llevaba puesta, sí, era su favorita. Él no se va a salir con la suya, no. Definitivamente va a necesitar más que una camisa para lamentarlo.

Dejé su tráiler y fui directo a mi auto, sabiendo muy bien lo que haría. Soy una chica con un plan, y la princesita brillante es una parte importante de él. Fui a casa de Vega luciendo como un desastre; es parte del plan, claro. No es que no me duela del todo…es sólo que estoy más bien molesta. No como la última vez que vine por su ayuda. Esta vez, estoy aquí por una razón diferente. Necesito asegurarme que entre ellos no pasará algo, ¡jamás! Sería muy…horrible para mí. No podría soportar verlos besándose. Él no es para ella.

Golpeo la puerta y me preparo mentalmente. Ella abre y me mira "Jade, ¿que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunta luciendo preocupada, es tan inocente, no tiene idea de lo que viene.

"Beck…"dije sollozando, y entonces la abracé, Pude sentir como se tensó al principio cuando lo hice, pero entonces se relajó y me abrazó de vuelta. Te digo, a esta chica le encantan los abrazos, o al menos le encantan los míos, lo que es algo con lo que estoy contando. Se separó sutilmente de mí y me miró con esos brillantes ojos de color café.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió con Beck esta vez, pelearon?

Asentí sin dejarla ir, no quise que se alejara por completo. "Terminó conmigo, Tori" Dije su nombre a propósito, aunque rara vez la llamo así en su presencia, y continué, "entonces él dijo…él dijo…" Comencé a llorar otra vez, esta vez sin estar segura si era por que soy una buena actriz o porque la situación me colapsaba en realidad.

Entonces preguntó "¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Voy a ir y lo golpeare hasta que…"No pude más que sonreír al escucharla, fue lindo de su parte. ¿Cómo hace esta chica para robarme una sonrisa cuando estoy intentando con tantas ganas no hacerlo?

Le conté todo, resumiendo la historia "Él dijo que…cree que…se…se está enamorando de ti, Tori" La miré directo a los ojos, y una lágrima calló por mi mejilla, una lágrima verdadera.

Parecía en un estado de shock. No sé si me tenía miedo o qué, pero negó con la cabeza abriendo y cerrando su boca, como intentando decir algo. "Yo no…quiero decir, no lo sabía, Jade. No hay nada entre nosotros" Dijo al final, como si temiera que la fuese a matar.

"Lo sé, me lo dijo, es sólo que saber que le gustas es muy terrible para mi. Es peor que de echo terminar" No estaba mintiendo, en verdad no sabía porque- Probablemente era porque Vega me colapsaba la mitad del tiempo, demasiado alegre y amable.

Se me quedó mirando, como si quisiera preguntarme algo. Intenté encontrar sus ojos directo con los míos pero se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Lo sabía, esto va a funcionar. "Es sólo que… él no es para ti, Tori. No quiero verlos juntos, quiero decir, tú estás hecha para…"La miré fijamente a esos ojos cafés que ahora estaban más abiertos de lo normal, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que ella realmente quería escuchar, por que mantenía el aliento. Pude leer dentro de sus ojos, prestando la máxima atención que le fuera posible, ni el sonido de su respiración me interrumpía.

"Estás destinada a estar con alguien más Tori, alguien que te guste, alguien inteligente y con sentido del humor y tal vez un poco cruel." Me detuve ahí, no quería arruinarlo todo, era muy riesgoso decir más de la cuenta, las indirectas e insinuaciones son perfectas.

"Entonces, ¿no estás aquí para pedirme que los ayude a volver otra vez?" Escupió de su boca torpemente como si realmente deseara que sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

"No, eso no me interesa. Él me perdió y no me verá de rodillas pidiéndole que regresemos. Además, soy demasiado buena para él, ¿no lo crees?" Dije sonriendo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo de costado, sí, sé que eso la intimida. Pero es gracioso verla sonrojar.

Sonrió nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza "Tienes razón, Jade"

Me siento victoriosa, sabía que ganaría esto. "Vega" Dije intentando parecer la Jade fuerte que suelo ser todo el tiempo

"Si, West?" respondió. Claro, como si realmente tuviera el valor de llamarme por mi apellido si yo no estuviese completamente fragil

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? No hay nadie en mi casa, e incluso si estuvieran, no me siento bien estando sola. ¿Puedo…?" Miré el suelo tímidamente, no sé por qué me costó tanto decirlo. Ugh, puedo sentir como mis mejillas se encienden, eso no es normal en mi… ¡Lo detesto!

Permanece en silencio por unos momentos, parece que no lo esperaba. Finalmente dice "Si... claro, no hay problema. Trina está hacienda unos proyectos con una de sus amigas. Sí, ya sé, ¿quién pensaría que tiene amigas, verdad?" Bromeó intentando aligerar el aire del ambiente, y así fue, no pude evitar una sonrisita en mis labios y una pequeña carcajada parecida a un "jah". Inconscientemente levanté mis ojos hasta los suyos y asentí. Es cierto, Trina es más que molesta. No tengo idea cómo es que puede soportar vivir con ella de todas maneras. "Además, mis padres están de viaje ahora, así que hay un montón de habitaciones para que elijas en cual quedarte"

Asentí ante su comentario y miré hacia otro lado, mordiendo mi labio inferior ligeramente, pareciendo algo tímida "Pero… no quiero dormir sola. Podemos… ya sabes, ¿compartir habitación?" Declaré como si no me importara, pero lo cierto, es que por alguna razón me costó mucho más decirlo de lo que pensé.

Ahí está, sin palabras otra vez, en shock. Esta chica necesita seriamente practicar sus habilidades de improvisación. "Oh, bueno sí…supongo que… no hay problema" Dijo finalmente después de una pausa reflexiva. Sonreí internamente; feliz porque todo marcha según mi plan.

* * *

**Diganme, que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar pronto . **


	2. ¿Como paso esto?

Disclaimer: No es mio

* * *

Tori's POV

Estoy en la cocina, intentando distraerme de todas las ideas descabelladas que están pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos. Es que... ¿cómo pasó todo esto? en un momento estoy en la escuela y me ignora completamente, siendo pesada conmigo; como siempre y al otro está en mi casa, diciéndome que Beck terminó con ella. Cualquiera que la conociera lo suficiente pensaría lo mismo que yo, que vendría directamente a matarme por haberme metido en su relación...porque sí... Jade sería capaz d hacer algo así. Diría algo grosero y simplemente me ataría a una silla, me cortaría el cabello con una de sus miles de tijeras. Estoy segura de que Jade sería capaz de eso ¡Que tortura!

Pero para mi sorpresa ni siquiera me ha pedido ayuda como la última vez que vino en un mar de llanto. Está acá porque necesita una amiga ¿verdad? esa es la razón, no por las otras ideas que andan rondando mi mente.

Intento ignorar todos los pensamientos que se me vienen a la cabeza pero mi mente y mis latidos acelerados no ayudan en lo más mínimo. A veces me hace sentir mareada entre otras cosas que preferiría no admitir en voz alta, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar todas estas cosas cada vez que estoy cerca de ella. Más ahora que está en mi casa, mirando la tele desde el sillón con los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar. Uh! ¿de verdad necesita quedare esta noche y a 'domir' en mi habitación?

No me malentiendan, no es como si no hubiera visualizado esto un par de veces. Es que es distinto y no sé cómo reaccionar. Mi mente me traiciona cada cinco minutos cuando me mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes y me congelo. Siento como si pudiera leer mi mente, mis pensamientos y eso me aterra. ¿De verdad nota como me hace sentir? ¿Así de trasparente soy? Necesito relajarme y actuar como cualquier persona normal, no como una adolecente enamorada. Espera, ¿dije enamorada? Definitivamente mi cabeza me traiciona...

Esto es tan diferente a as otras veces que hemos estado solas, como cuando nos asignan trabajos juntas. Ahí siempre se ve harta como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que conmigo. Siempre ha sido así, pero ahora está voluntariamente aquí. Después de lo que pasó con Beck, como si yo fuera la única persona que pudiese ayudarla... Y entonces dice cosas como esa, que piensa que estoy destinada a estar con alguien cruel... sólo le faltaba decir que además debería vestirse de negro góticamente y tener una afición por las tijeras y estaría describiéndose a si misma Sonreí y me sonroje como tomate al pensar en esa idea cuando la escucho decirme algo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y la encuentro mirándome directamente con una sonrisa en sus labios "¿pensando en algo en especial, Vega?" diciendo esto me sonrojé aún más, si es que eso es posible "haz estado en la cocina por más de 15 minutos...¿está todo en orden? Colocó una cara preocupada pero podría jurar que la vi sonreír. Esta chica de verdad me vuelve loca por decir lo menos

Finalmente fui hasta donde estaba ella con un pocillo con aperitivos, me senté a su lado tan lejos como podía. En verdad no confío en mi ahora, no estoy actuando como normalmente actúo, y mi mente no me ayuda en nada.

"Tori, ¿por qué tan lejos? No muerdo. Bueno…no voy a morderte" Dijo fingiendo una cara inocente. "¿No me tienes miedo, verdad? Te dije que no estaba enojada contigo" Nope, eso no es lo que me asusta. Es exactamente lo contrario. Asentí y sonreí acercándome un poco a ella. Estamos viendo una película de terror que ella quiso ver. Aunque no son de mi agrado- para nada, las detesto! Las evito lo máximo que puedo- pero ahora no está en mí decidir, tengo que ser una buena amiga, está sufriendo, esa es la razón por la que hago todo esto, ¿verdad? No existe algún motivo oculto. Suspiré intentando no mirar a Jade.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó. "No te gusta la película, es eso ¿verdad? Si quieres podemos ver alguna otra cosa, no hay problema"

Rápidamente respondí como en automático "No, no es eso. La película está bien" Mentí

Entonces sonrió "Okay" Lo siguiente que sé es que está acercándose a mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo no puedo detener mis pensamientos esta vez, porque me están diciendo que haga algo, que Jade me está enviando señales y espera que lo haga. Pero no puedo tomar ventaja de una chica que está lastimada, acaba de terminar su relación de dos años.

No pude evitar tomar su mano, y la acaricié con algo de temor. Mis nervios me traicionan y mis dedos temblaban detrás de la caricia delicada. Pero para mi sorpresa, la mano de Jade me respondió de vuelta con una dulzura que no pude reconocer en ella. Bueno…al menos con esto; ahora estoy segura de que no estoy soñando. No puedo moverme, los nervios me congelan, ¿por qué estoy **tan** nerviosa? Nunca pensé que esto podría pasar. Quiero decir, ella es Jade West. No es el tipo de chica que crees que sería así. Mi estómago me está matando, casi puedo sentir mariposas volando en mi vientre alrededor de un nudo. Ella no despega los ojos de la tv mientras juega con mi mano. Oh Dios, ¡no puedo soportarlo! No sé que hacer

Desvío la mirada, pero al instante Jade lo nota y suelta mi mano. "Lo siento Tori. ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?

¡Agh! esta chica me vuelve loca, no es que no lo esté disfrutando. "No, para nada, Es sólo que estoy…ya sabes, estoy sedienta" Dije esto y me puse de pie dirección a la cocina. 'Eso tiene sentido Tori; toma un poco de jugo, así tal vez aclares tu cabeza.' Tomé dos vasos de jugo y los llevé hasta ella, me senté con cuidado en el sillón. Jade agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo. Hice lo mismo y miré la tele intentando parecer cuerda. Pasaron un par de segundos y sentí una vez su mano sobre la mía. Ésta vez no me reprimí y comencé a pasar mis dedos por su fina mano, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Permanecimos así durante toda la película. Y cuando finalmente terminó me puse a pensar en el hecho de que estaremos acostadas en la misma cama…pero, no va a pasar nada ¿verdad? No estoy lista para **ese** tipo de acción. Espera, estoy adelantándome demasiado. El hecho de que haya acariciado mi mano, no significa que me quiere en ese sentido. Ese pensamiento me relaja lo suficiente como para preguntarle si pensaba que era hora de ir a dormir. Después de todo, tenemos clases mañana. Ella dice que sí y me pregunta si puedo prestarle algún pijama. Respondí que sí y fui directo a mi pieza a buscarlo, puedo sentir como camina detrás de mí hacia las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación, busco en mis cajones el mejor pijama que tengo, uno que no tuviera algún animal estampado en él, temo que si le daba uno de esos me lo tirará por la cabeza. Después de todo ella haría algo así. Es un pijama morado y pienso que podría gustarle "Lindo pijama" dijo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin darme tiempo de voltear. Me sonrojé una vez más –se está volviendo muy recurrente, creo que tengo que trabajar al respecto- Me voltié dándole la espalda como pude, sospecho que solo me faltaba el sonido de latas rechinando para ser igual de tenso que un robot. Me detuve a mirar un rincón de mi pieza. Simplemente recordando su piel pálida y tan hermosa que ví por solo unos segundos. Desearía no pensar en eso ahora. "Eres todo un caballero, Vega. No te preocupes, puedes mirar ahora, estoy completamente vestida"

Volteé y ahí está; completamente vestida con mi ropa. En verdad se ve mejor en ella de lo que en mi. "Bien, ponte cómoda, ya vuelvo" Digo mientras tomo mi ropa de dormir y voy al baño para vestirme y lavar mis dientes.

Cuando volví a la pieza la ví acostada sobre su estómago, con la cubierta de la cama doblada como si estuviera esperándome "No estoy cansada aún, Tori. ¿Podemos hacer algo primero?"

Me sonrojé una vez más. Mi imaginación simplemente no quiere darme descanso hoy. Pero intenté que no se notara mi nerviosismo y pregunté "¿Qué tienes en mente?

"Bueno, estaba pensando en escuchar algo de música. No sé, tal vez hablar" Oh, bien, era solamente eso.

"Okay."

Sintonicé música en la radio y fui a la cama. Comenzamos a hablar sobre la escuela. Pasó quizá media hora cuando dijo "Te lo digo, Rex desaparecerá misteriosamente algún día"

Sonreí "Si, ese estúpido muñeco en verdad es molesto"

"Tori,¡No sabía que podías decir groserías!. Cada día aprendes un poco más de la señorita Tori Vega, y eso hace que me gustes un poco más." Declaró. No me interesa si estoy roja como un tomate ahora, ese comentario me alegró el día, me hizo feliz. Era un cumplido ¿verdad? De esos que se supone que te hagan sentir feliz, quizá no **así** de feliz, pero feliz de todas maneras. "Es hora de dormir, Vega" dijo y me puse de pie para apagar la radio, pero entonces me detuvo tomando mi brazo "No, dejala, me gusta esa música" Volví a la cama y me quedé así. Hasta que se me acercó y me abrazo, lo que permití. Me miró directo a los ojos; esas esmeraldas me están matando. ¿Tiene que ser tan hermosa? "Buenas noches" dijo

De la nada, me dio un beso en los labios. Un beso suave, pero mis labios me traicionaron y se lo devolví inconscientemente, con un beso más apasionado de lo que esperé. Después de todo que me guste de la manera en que lo hace tiene sus desventajas. Se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa a medio lado. "Wow Vega, no sabía lo que tenías dentro" Se burló de mi. Fruncí el ceño, ¿estuvo mal lo que hice? Pero entonces me besó una vez más, pero esta vez no era tan suave como el anterior. Era un beso mucho más apasionado. Lo correspondí completamente conciente que esto significa algo más. Demasiado pronto el beso acaba y me sonríe diciendo "Buenas noches Tori, tenemos clases mañana. Tal vez continuemos esto después"

Sonreí "Buena noche Jade" dije cerrando mis ojos. Soy incapaz de siquiera pensar en dormir porque todo lo que pasa por mi mente es Jade. La música me relaja mientras me quedo ahí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, feliz por este dia y lo que trajo.

* * *

A/N: Espero que les haya gustado n.n Diganme que piensan, soy muy feliz cuando leo los comentarios, eso me hace actualizar mas rapido xD


	3. Inesperado

_**A/N: Hola a todos! Primero quisiera agradecerles todos sus reviews y alertas *-* me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de actualizar mucho mas seguido. Espero que este capitulo responda algunas de sus consultas.  
**_

_**Este es nuevamente desde el punto de vista de Jade  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece  
**_

* * *

_**III. Inesperado**_

_(Jade's POV)_

Fue una Buena noche. Todo marcha como pensé así que, en verdad descansé mucho anoche, lo que rara vez pasa en mí. Parece que Tori, o su cama son la mejor cura para mi insomnio. Sé que ya es de mañana pero no tengo ganas de levantarme aún. Tengo que admitir que estar junto a ella fue algo bastante bueno y por alguna razón, incluso aunque han pasado varias horas ya; aún puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos. No fue tan malo como pensé que sería… de hecho fue muy agradable. Vamos Tori, tal vez existe algo de esperanza en ti después de todo. Como sea, continuemos. Necesito prepararme para el segundo acto de esta obra.

Giro hacia el lado donde está ella y la abrazo. Comienzo a acariciar su vientre, dibujando círculos imaginarios con mis dedos. La princesa debe abrir sus ojos pronto, y es mejor despertarla como se debe. No quiero ser una mala invitada. Me gusta su piel, tan suave, no como la de Beck... Siento como si pudiera hacer esto por horas… Espera Jade, no confundas las cosas. No estás haciendo esto por diversión, tienes un objetivo. Estoy metida profundamente en mis pensamientos cuando finalmente despierta y me mira sonriendo. "hola tú, buenos días" dijo con una voz enternecedora medio dormida.

"Buen día Tori, ¿dormiste bien?" Le pregunté sonriéndole de vuelta

"Si, muy muy bien" Respondió

"Bien, porque no ocasionarte traerte problemas" Dije desviando la mirada

Ella sonrió ampliamente y declara "Para nada. No te preocupes por eso. Espera aqui, vuelvo en seguida". Salió de la cama y bajó las escaleras. Me quedé ahí simplemente mirando alrededor. Es bonito, pero demasiado iluminado para mi gusto. Preferiría algunos retoques negros en las esquinas de las paredes o sacar sus posters. Si, parece que ama a Katty Perry y esa música pop. Oh, bien Jade, ahora estás pensando en su decoración y en cómo mejorarla por su bien… Mejor voy al baño. Cuando volví a la habitación me tiré en la cama esperando a que la princesa volviera. Cerca de cinco minutos después finalmente regresó sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno. "Hola, no sabía que cosa te gusta desayunar, así que traje jugo de naranja, unas tostadas francesas, huevo y tocino"

Me quedé en blanco, me trajo desayuno a la cama. ¿Acaso está intentando impresionarme? Sea lo que sea que quiera, sí, me impresionó. Ni Beck hacía eso por mí "Gracias Tori, se ve rico" Digo y comenzamos a comer.

Después de una hora estamos listas para a ir a Hollywood Arts en mi auto. Insistí en llevarla. ¿Cuál es el punto de irnos en distintos autos si vamos al mismo lugar, no? Cuando me dijo que tenía que volver no tuve problemas en ofrecerme a traerla de vuelta, no pienso ir a ninguna parte de todas maneras. Se sonrojó… ¿cómo puede seguir haciendo eso? Quizás subestimé el poder que tengo en ella. Lo que me hace sentir bien, como si fuese algún tipo de diosa de luz que tiene el poder de cegarla.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, estacioné mi auto y apagué el motor. Tori parecía lista para bajar del auto pero la detuve posicionando mi mano sobre su muslo. "Tori por favor no me dejes sola hoy. No quiero que Beck me vea sola" No, la verdad es que quiero que él me vea con ella.

Se me quedó mirando como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo, miró el piso por unos segundos hasta que finalmente dirigió esos ojos marrones a los mios y dijo "N-no lo haré. Estaré contigo. Es sólo que…la obra…" Ok, ¿cómo pude olvidar esa estúpida obra? Espera, eso podría ayudar.

Niego con la cabeza y la miro de vuelta "Está bien" Dije intentando sonar lo más vulnerable posible. "Sólo ve al teatro y con su obra. Simplemente haré algo más mientras ustedes están ahí. Es sólo que… ya sabes, sí él te dice…" Me detuve, intentando que entendiera mi indirecta. No quiero sonar desesperada. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta el salón. Desafortunadamente, Cat y Robbie nos vieron y se acercaron.

"Hola Tori! Jade ¿Qué tal?" preguntó Cat sonriéndonos.

Tori me mira, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para responder, o más bien **que** responder. Yo solo miro hacia otro lado y encojo los hombros, molesta. "Hola Cat, Robbie, Estoy bien y ustedes chicos?" Declaró Vega

Robbie dijo que bien, y Cat comenzó a hablar sobre su hermano que está en el hospital. En serio, ¿cuál es su problema? Siempre parece lastimarse. Rex la interrumpió diciendo "Esperen, ¿es que nadie señalara lo obvio?"

Entonces Cat miró hacia el cielo y sonrió "Si, el cielo es azul"

Tori sonrió y coincidió con ella. Siempre queriendo ser linda con todos, yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Rex continuó con un tono de voz impaciencia"Si Cat, muchas gracias"

"Oh, de nada" Respondió cat con su vocecita aguda

"De hecho, estaba hablando sobre Tori viniendo a la escuela en el auto de Jade. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No era que ustedes se odiaban?

Juro que ese muñeco va a morir muy pronto. Tori se ve presionada, tendré que responder yo "No es de tu incumbencia, así que cállate marioneta" Terminé de decir y lo golpeé en la cara.

"¡Oye! No hay para qué usar la violencia" Dijo Robbie, y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que se callara de inmediato, casi temblando de miedo. "¡Cállate Rex! No hables ahora"

Caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase del día con Sikowitz, supongo que Beck ya debe estar ahí. No tengo pensando hablar con él por ahora, así que me senté lo más alejada de él. El se me queda mirando, pero soy excelente ignorando a la gente así que me da igual. Simplemente miro a Tori que parece distraída. Por supuesto que lo está, debe estar pensando sobre lo de anoche. Anoche… fue divertido. Tiene unos labios suaves. Me pregunto si se le gustaría intentar hacer eso otra vez. La miro por un largo rato pensando al respecto, hasta que se da cuenta y sonríe nerviosa. Simplemente no puedo odiarla. Se ve tan tierna así, 'concéntrate Jade'. Puse mi atención en Sikowitz, quien murmuraba que todos teníamos que ir a la obra del viernes. No me preocupo por eso, mi película está lista.

Cuando la clase finalmente termina, todo el mundo desaparece rápido de la sala. Detuve a Tori, después que todos se fueron, y la llevé a la habitación del conserje. Tengo algo en mente y no puedo detenerlo. Mejor lo pongo en acción "¿Que sucede, Jade? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" me pregunta, puedo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su voz nerviosa. Estoy bastante segura que ella sabe lo que va a pasar.

"Cállate Vega, no puedo creer que tuve toda la maldita clase sin en hacer esto" Dije molesta sin saber por qué.

"Espera Jade, que quieres decir con 'sin hacer-' " No la dejé terminar la oración y la empuje contra la puerta, sujetando sus muñecas y la besé. Me está empezando a gustar esto, me emociona controlarla, y el sabor de sus labios hace que mis latidos se aceleren. No tengo idea por qué, pero ahora mismo no me interesa. Si estoy en esto, debería olvidar el controlar mis emociones. Es mejor disfrutarlo, ¿verdad? De repente Tori intenta alejarme diciendo "¿J-Jade?"

"Mhm?" Dije tomando ventaja de que me alejara de sus labios. Ahora beso su cuello haciéndola soltar unos gemidos casi inaudibles. Sí, asi me gusta.

"Jade, estamos…qué estamos?" La callé con un beso. ¿Está jadeando? eso me hace sonreír. Hay algo realmente excitante en todo esto. Creo que es una gran-gran situación…para mí. Dejé de pensar, no quiero mi mente en todo esto, sólo quiero sentir esto. Suelto sus muñecas, y abrazo su cintura, comenzando a jugar con el borde de su polera. Una vez que sintió mis caricias en su espalda, se congeló y me alejó otra vez. Me mira frunciendo el ceño, pero sé que no está molesta "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Aún jadea, es realmente divertido, lo que no quita que me detuvo por segunda vez. ¿Quién se cree que es? Debería agradecerme.

"Se llama besarse, Vega" Sonrío "Anoche te dije que lo continuaríamos"

Está confundida, pero sigue quejándose "Si, lo sé, es sólo que… ¿qué significa?"

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Todo estaba tan.. Tan bien. Miro hacia otro lado, ya estoy molesta. "Tiene que significar algo ahora mismo, Tori? No podemos simplemente… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo" La empuje para alejarla, abriendo la puerta para ir a cualquier lugar. No sé por qué, pero me afectó.

El pasillo está vació, así que supongo que deben las siguientes clases ya empezaron o algo así. Estoy al lado de la máquina vendedora cuando llega hasta mí. Parece completamente aterrorizada, y se ve que quiere hablar, pero no lo voy a dejarle fácil el camino. No después de todo. Sigue ahí sin saber que hacer, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad la miré directo a esos ojos marrones "¿Qué?" grité con poca paciencia. Sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, miré hacia la máquina y compré una soda de la máquina. Me mira preocupada, y no puedo culparla. Debería estar preocupada.

"Lo siento" Es todo lo que dijo. Me voltié hacia ella, y para cuando lo hice, vi sus ojos húmedos. Me congelé un poco, pero soy tan buena actriz que no demostré cómo eso me partió el alma.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra situación, ver llorar a Vega hubiera sido muy divertido, pero ahora, no se sentía bien. "¿Si? Y ¿qué es lo que exactamente lamentas?" Necesito enfocarme, especialmente ahora. Soy muy impulsiva a veces.

Intenta hablar, la veo fruncir el ceño del esfuerzo. "Es sólo que yo…yo no sé cómo reacionar Jade…todo es tan…inesperado"

Por supuesto que no sabía cómo reaccionar, es tan niñita buena "Oh! Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómoda. Nunca más volveré a hacer eso." Dije sabiendo perfectamente que no era lo que la princesita Vega quiso decir.

"¡No!" La miro confundida "no es eso, Jade…por favor no pienses eso, no es lo que quiero decir"

Tomo una bocanada de aire, profundo "Muy bien, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? Ilustrame por favor"

Se ve aproblemada, pero entonces como si tuviera aclarado su mente con algo realmente importante, se acercó a mí y me besó, un beso dulce y suave, justo como es ella. No pude evitar sonreír al final "En verdad me gustas Jade, es por eso que estoy confundida" Susurra en mi oído. Tomo su mano y la abrazo simplemente dejándome llevar, para cuando abro los ojos veo a Beck que parece estar en shock. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. Siento que mi amiguita se congela cuando lo ve. Una sonrisa victoriosa escapa de mis labios dirigida a él. Gané Beck, gané a la chica, no la tendrás. Lamento que hayas decidido hacerme enfadar, _Amorcito_. Ahora es mi turno de sonreír_._

"Beck! Esto no es lo que parece…" Intenta decir, pero yo niego con la cabeza tomándola de la mano.

"Él no necesita explicaciones, _¿verdad Beck_?" Dije su nombre con lo mayor cantidad de resentimiento que puedo controlar

"Si Tori, está bien. Yo estaba buscándote. Necesitamos hacer la última escena para la obra, ¿recuerdas?" Por supuesto que la estaba buscando. Bueno, la encontró. Pero ahora me pertenece y no la dejaré ir. Tori me mira, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, ve. Sé que tienes que ir. Tengo clases de canto de todas maneras" Asintió y se fue en dirección al auditorio con Beck. Me quedo mirándola alejarse de mí, hasta que después de unos metros voltea, sonrio ampliamente. Oh! Tori, las cosas que me estás haciendo pensar.

* * *

**Diganme, que les parecio? les gusto? lo odiaron? Que creen que pase despues? xD. intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero ya saben que hacer si desean que me apure :3**


	4. Incomodo

**N/A: Hola! Un viernes mas y ya saben que significa, actualizacion! Primero que todo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas! *-* Me hacen muy feliz :3  
**

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, desde el punto de vista de Tori.  
**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece u.u  
**

* * *

**IV. Incomodo**

(Tori's POV)

Estoy atravesando el pasillo con Beck, ninguno dice una palabra. No sé qué cosa esté pasando por su cabeza; todo lo que sé es que no puede ser bueno. Quiero decir, me vio besar a su ex novia. ¿Eso debe doler no? Y además, se supone que le gusto. Esto se ve terriblemente mal.

No sé qué diablos estamos haciendo Jade y yo, todo lo que sé es que no puedo detenerlo, porque realmente no quiero que se acabe. ¿Cómo podría detener algo con lo que he fantaseado tanto tiempo? Si el sólo recordarla besándome en el cuarto del conserje hace que mi corazón palpite salvajemente. Simplemente no puedo esperar que termine el ensayo. Eso que aún no ha empezado…

Cuando llegamos al auditorio por fin dejé de pensar. Está casi vació a no ser por Sinjin que es el único que está aquí, escaleras arriba revisando las luces. Cat aún no ha llegado. Genial, contaba con su presencia para no estar sola con mi co-estrella y dramaturgo de esta obra Beck. Esto es tan incómodo. No sé qué cosa decir. Normalmente estaría sonriéndole como si nada, y hablando de cualquier cosa. Porque después de todo él es uno de mis mejores amigos, quién me defendía de Jade; supongo que ahora entiendo por qué lo hacía, porque siempre le gusté. Jade…su nombre resuena en mi mente, no puedo detener la ola de sentimientos y pensamientos que azotan mi cabeza provocados por ella. Beck me mira, como si quisiera decir algo así que lo miro de vuelta esperando a que hablara "Así que ya sabes tus diálogos y la canción final ¿verdad?"

Oh, solamente quería hablar sobre el papel, eso me relaja un poco y ahora puedo actuar un poco más normal "Si Beck, no necesitas preocuparte acerca eso. Lo haremos genial en la obra, te lo aseguro" le digo tan alegre como puedo.

"Lo sé" Respondió rápidamente "Ayer cuando ensayamos lo supe, estuviste estupenda y yo…" se detuvo, parecía hablar en serio. Pasó un minuto y no quiero decir nada "Ya sabes, pensé que esta obra podría cambiar todo, Tori. Lo escribí para ti, estaba pensado en ti. Creí eso y en la noche del estreno tu y yo podríamos…no sé. Me siento tan estúpido ahora"

No sé qué decir porque sé perfectamente que es lo que va a decir. Jade me lo dijo ayer, pero no quiero parecer insensible al decirle algo al respecto, y sé que hacerse el desentendido no va a funcionar tampoco. "Beck...yo"

Justo en ese momento Cat entró al auditorio, jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a esa peliroja en mi vida, casi fui hasta ella corriendo a abrazarla.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde chicos. ¿Saben?, mi hermano me llamó desde el hospital y dijo que le estaban dando una comida colorida que le recordaba a mí. Es tan dulce"

Sonrío, la tierna cat tenía el entrecejo fruncido como si estuviera lamentando el haber llegado tarde, pero yo sólo agradecia que hubiera llegado. "No te preocupes Cat, está bien"

"¿Que no me preocupe de qué?" Respondió pareciendo más confundida que nunca, negué con la cabeza. En verdad no tiene importancia. Mejor empezamos con el ensayo, quiero que termine ya; esto es incómodo.

Practicamos una y otra vez, creo que nos conocemos la obra a la perfección, pero necesitamos detenernos en los detalles porque toda la escuela estará presente en esta obra. Cada vez que tomamos un descanso, me aseguro de no alejarme de Cat y comenzar a hablarle sobre lo primero que cruce mi cabeza, como por ejemplo de la obra que es mañana, su hermano o el local de comida mexicana donde comió ayer.

"A Jade le gustan los burritos" Dice de la nada. Me confunde un poco de hecho, porque no tiene sentido que la invoque en nuestra conversació; es algo que no tiene sentido, pero oye, Cat no siempre tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

"Ah si, supongo" Añadí

She looks at Beck and says, "Beck looks sad, must be because they broke up."

Pero entonces mira a Beck y dice "Beck parece trste, debe estarlo porque terminaron", Dijo arrugando el entrecejo como preocupada.

La miro sin saber que decir. "Si, lo sé" Me pregunto qué es lo que ella sabrá. ¿Beck le habrá dicho?

"Así que Tori, Jade o Beck?" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la escuché, ¿¡Cat lo sabe!? Eso no es posible!

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté incapáz de callarme

"¿Saber qué?" Preguntó sonriendome como si nada

"Sobre Jade y yo"

"¿Qué cosa entre tú y Jade?" Dijo sin dejar de sonreir. Ahora no estoy segura si está jugando conmigo haciéndose la desentendida o en verdad no lo sabe. 'Muy bien Tori, casi lo arruinas'

"No, nada. A qué te refieres con Jade o Beck?" Pregunto intentando arreglar mi error

"Oh, estaba preguntando que quién piensas que terminó la relación esta vez. ¿Lo sabes? Te vi hablando con Jade hoy" Abro mi boca para responder pero ella me interrumpió "La obra saldrá bien"

Ahora estoy completamente perdida. ¿Cambió el tema a propósito? "No estoy segura"

"Oh, no te preocupes, saldrá muy bien"

"Si, tienes razón" Dije finalmente. Necesito dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay. Cat es Cat.

Cuando por fin acabamos de ensayar me sentí feliz de poder abandonar el auditorio. Cat se ríe y camina a mi lado, pero es entonces cuando Beck me llama y me pide un minuto. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, es por eso que quería salir corriendo de aquí. Voy hasta él y me siento a su lado "Que sucede Beck?" Él sonríe y mira su regazo.

"Ya sabes Tori, en verdad me gustas. No quise que te enterases así y…sé que no me debes una explcacion, y no, no tienes que hacerlo. Solamente me gustaría saber…sí… ¿existe algo entre tú y Jade?" se veía aproblemado y herido. Jamás lo había visto así. Porque jamás se demuestra vulnerable, siempre lo he visto como un chico seguro de sí mismo. Eso es parte de su atractivo. No sé que decir, o cómo responder por que tampoco lo conozco muy bien ahora que lo pienso. Tal vez haya algo entre nosotras, pero no hemos hablado nada.

"No lo sé" Respondo honestamente, por qué con Jade nunca puedes estar seguro de algo.

Me miró de inmediato, profundamente como si estuviera intentando leer mi mente. "Pero... ¿te gusta?"

Tal vez sí podía leer mi mente después de todo, pero entonces, recordé que la escena que vió en el pasillo hacía unas horas atrás, eso debe haberle dado una idea clara del panorama. Solo asiento, no siento que pueda hablar. "Lo siento Beck, me tengo que ir ahora. Nos vemos luego" diciendo esto me pongo de pie sin mirarlo. Me siento como una persona horrible. Se que lo soy. Aplaste su Corazon, y me aprovecho de una chica que no sabe lo que quiere. Esperen… ¿es eso lo que estoy haciendo? Necesito hablar con Jade. Me pregunto donde esta.

Cuando salí del auditorio ya era casi hora del almuerzo. Todo el mundo en Hollywood Arts está en el pasillo así que con suerte puedo ver por dónde voy. Escuché que alguien llamó mi nombre, es la voz de un hombre "Hola Tori, ¿qué pasa nena? ¿Buscas a alguien?" Es Andre, quien camina hacia mí, parece feliz.

"Hola Andre, ¿haz visto a Jade?" Me mira con una cara extrañada, como si hubiera perdido mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué necesitas encontrarla? Es sobre el rompimiento de ella y Beck? ¿Estas ayudandolos a regresar otra vez?" Niego con la cabeza, no podría estar más equivocado. Estoy haciendo exactamente lo contrario. De hecho, soy la razón de que hayan terminado en primer lugar. Pero espera, acaso todo el mundo sabe que terminaron?

"No exactamente. Solo necesitaba decirle algo." Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza haciendo esa mueca con los labios hacia delante y dice "Esta bien"

"De todos modos, ¿cómo sabes que rompieron?" Pregunté a Andre intentando entender por qué todo el mundo lo sabe

"Beck me contó" Alzó los hombres "No se veía muy bien hoy, y le pregunté que le pasaba. Supongo que hizo algo Jadeisticamente malo que rompió su corazón o algo así" Dijo como si nada, por alguna razón me molestó mucho, más de lo que suelo enojarme con Trina, si, aunque eso sea casi imposible.

"No fue su culpa Andre!" Le grité a mi mejor amigo "Fue él quien termino, así que no hagas conclusiones ni las digas sin conocer que paso en realidad a las personas involucradas" Oh dios, perdí completamente en control.

Ahí está él, mi talentoso mejor amigo en estado de shock "Oh! Lo siento tienes razón. Y ¿cómo es que sabes eso? Te lo dijo Beck?" Pregunto un poco avergonzado, intentando volver la conversacion normal

"No, Jade fue quien me lo dijo, por eso es que necesito hablar con ella" No estoy mintiendo del todo.

"Ya veo" asintió con la cabeza y agregó "Mira, ahí está Robbie, tal vez sepa algo de Jade. Tengo que ir a comprar mi almuerzo, ¿quieres que compre algo para ti? Lo de siempre?" Sonrió ampliamente y se fue. Es mi mejor amigo después de todo, me conoce muy bien.

"Gracias!" dije antes de que desapareciera en el mar de chicos, se hace una larga fila para comprar el almuerzo. Veo a Robbie hablando con Rex, sé que no es conveniente ir a hablar con Robbie mientras está con Rex, pero encontrarlo solo es tan inusual como ver a Jade como una chica común y corriente vistiendo colores vividos.

Lo vi acercarse, alcé mi mano a modo de saludo y el fue directo hasta donde estaba. Nos saludamos como siempre, traté ignorar por completo el hecho de que Rex estaba ahí; hay veces en las que no puedo odiar más a ese títere, lo que es realmente loco…ya que Rex es el alterego de Robbie. "¿Cómo va la obra? Cat me dijo que habías tenido un ensayo interesante" preguntó acomodándose los lentes, lo miré dispuesta a responder, pero entonces fue cuando Rex me interrumpió.

"Silencio Robbi, que ¿no ves que viene a pedirte un favor? Idiota, eso es para lo único que eres bueno de todas maneras"

Miro a la marioneta… a veces desearía tener tijeras como Jade. Me dirijo a Robbie, no estoy segura si debo preguntarle esto ahora, pero oye, qué tengo por perder? "No, no es un favor Robbie. Solo me preguntaba si haz visto a Jade" Miro estoy algo distraída intentando buscarla en la multitud que se dirige al patio.

"Ah, si, está almorzando. La vi hace unos 10 minutos atrás. Supongo que sigue ahí" está bien, entonces debe estar en la mesa que suele usar. Caminamos en esa dirección cuando escuché a Rex decir "Parece que Jade y tú son muy cercanas, ¿no es así nena?" No lo que dijo, es COMO lo dijo, me dieron unas ganas de hacerle algo malo, pero simplemente lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegamos ahí ví a andre agitando la mano en el aire indicándome donde estaban. Veo que me compró el almuerzo. Jade está ahí, me siento rápidamente al lado de Andre como siempre, pero a la vez al lado de Jade al mismo tiempo. Robbie se sentó al otro lado de Andre. Agradecí el almuerzo por parte de mis amigos, también se nos agregó Cat que se sienta al lado de Robbie. Quisiera hablar con Jade pero estamos rodeadas de muchas personas y no me es posible. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarla y sonreír, devuelve brevemente la sonrisa con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y unos segundos después retoma su cara de cabreada

Es una Buena actriz, siempre lo he pensado, es genial. De pronto, Cat interrumpe mis pensamientos diciendo "Viste Tori? Te dije que a Jade le gustaban los burritos. Se está comiendo uno ahora mismo" sonreí mirando el plato de ella. "Tienes razón Cat" le digo, ella me sonrie y comienza a conversar con Robbie y Andre, llevándose su atención.

"Hey Jade, estaba buscándote" susurré intentando que nadie me escuchara

"Ah si, eso oí, André me dijo" declaró. Parece que está concentrada en algo por que no me mira de vuelta. Había olvidado lo fría que puede llegar a ser

"No podemos hablar ahora, hay mucha gente." Miré alrededor, Cat está hablando de nuevos productos de skystore esa revista de la que compra lo que sea.

"Podemos hablar después, hay tiempo" Asentí, supongo que tiene razón. El mundo no se va a acabar así que para qué apresurarse? Quizá estoy alarmando todo eso, ella parece como si nada, así que no hay problema. Comencé a revolver mi ensalada ¡se ve apetitosa junto a esas papas fritas!, fue entonces cuando sentí una mano que se deslizaba suavemente por mi muslo y me acariciaba. Casi desparramo todo en la mesa "¿Está todo en orden, Vega?" Preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriéndome de lado. Ugh! ¿¡Cómo hace eso!?

Todos me miran y ella no suelta mi pierna, al contrario, comienza a darme toques más intensos hacia el interior del muslo. "S-sí, estoy bien" Dije sintiendo mi cara encendida como un tomate, tomé algo de jugo. Podría jurar que Jade en verdad está disfrutando esto.

* * *

N/A: Que les parecio? Que ira a pasar ahora? Muchas gracias por leer n.n


	5. Exito

_**N/A: Otro viernes Mas! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas, me hacen muy Happy! Ahora Celebremos este 21 de diciembre y navidad con un nuevo capitulo de El plan. Este es desde el punto de vista de Jade. Espero que les guste.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: No es mio u.u  
**_

_**V. Exito**_

_(Jade's POV)_

Molestar a Vega en el almuerzo fue realmente divertido, incluso más divertido que insultarla. Parece que esta chica tiene una línea interminable de entretenimiento para mí, no estoy hablando de su habilidad de actriz, cantante o bailarina. Oh no, estoy de algo completamente diferente.

No se cómo capáz de terminar su almuerzo; estuve tan entretenida con ella que no me preocupe de hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con ella. Además, nadie se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra, después de que la escuela entera sabe que Beck y yo terminamos. El simplemente no sabe cómo mantener su boca cerrada. Como sea eso no me afecta. Al menos no tuvo las agallas de venir y sentarse junto a mí.

Lo bueno es que en esta semana las clases no son obligatorias por que necesitamos preparar nuestros proyectos así que simplemente me quedo aquí e hice que Tori me acompañara. Necesito saber si pasó algo mientras ensayaban. Luego que todos se retiran de la mesa ella se queda junto a mí, claro que se quedaría. Ella es como un cachorrito cuando me mira así. Tori, Así mismo es como tienes que ser, sólo continúa así y te premiaré por ser una chica buena.

Cuando finalmente quedamos a solas, le pregunto sobre el ensayo, espero que no me dé sorpresas. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero saber sobre Beck, quiero que me diga que sufre, de la manera que merece.

"Si, el ensayo estuvo bien. Creo que mañana será el mejor show que hayas visto" Dijo sin sonreir. Sé que algo anda mal, algo esconde. Tengo que intentar preguntarle y parecer un poco preocupada al respecto. Lo que no me será tan difícil porque de hecho lo estoy.

"Oh, que bien" digo mirando mi regazo. No tengo ganas de mirarla con desiciòn mientras pregunto "Y qué hay de Beck? Te dijo algo sobre ¿mí? ¿Sobre ti? Ya sabes…"La curiosidad me está matando; necesito saber si el plan está saliendo bien.

"Bueno...sí. Aunque intenté estar acompañada por Cat todo el tiempo como me dijiste, al final del ensayo no pude evitar quedarme con él, me lo pidió…." Declaró sin dirigirme la mirada. Recorre una mano a lo largo de su cabello como suele hacer cada vez que está nerviosa por alguna razón. Necesito hacerla sentir cómoda, demostrarle que no es su culpa después de todo.

"Está bien Tori, no te preocupes. Sólo dime, ¿qué es lo que quería?" pregunté sonriendo, tomé su mano y la comencé a acariciar. Echaba de menos hacer esto. Su pie les tan suave… ella me mira inmediatamente y puedo ver cómo su rostro fue iluminado. Su semblante cambió al instante.

"Me dijo que yo le gustaba, que escribió la obra pensando en mí y que esperaba que mañana cuando la presentáramos…ya sabes, tal vez podría pasar algo, que entonces me lo confesaria" Veo que ella está un poco asustada, no puedo evitar enojarme. Ese estúpido idiota estaba planeando terminar conmigo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puede ser así? Y pensé que robarle a Tori era ser cruel, pero eso es poco. Él no la merece. Miro hacia otro lado, muerdo mis labios soltando un poco de rabia. No quiero decir algo que la haga sentir mal, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí. Cuando la sangre me sube a la cabeza soy capaz de cualquier cosa, no quiero arruinarlo todo, tengo que calmarme. "Lo siento, no debí decírtelo. Lo siento Jade. Soy tan estúpida" me dice pero verla asi de mal me afecta.

Sonrío; tomo su menton obligándola a que me mire y digo "No te preocupes Vega, no es tu culpa que Beck sea un completo idiota" La besé… no sé por qué lo hice, era completamente inecesario. Simplemente no pude detenerme, sus hermosos labios me llamaban.

Sonríe una vez más y asiente con la cabeza "Se veía mal; jamás lo había visto así antes. Pensé que era inmune a esas cosas, pero no, se veía muy vulnerable"

El plan está complete y exitoso. Eso es lo mejor que he oído en todo el día, gracias Tori, me haces feliz. "Ya veo" dije con frialdad. No quiero parecer emocionada, así que la dejé terminar de hablar.

"Si, y además me preguntó que pasaba entre ambas, que sí me gustabas…"musitó despacio y se sonrojó una vez más. Me gusta cuando hace eso.

"Y ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Respondiste?" Pregunté. Necesito saberlo, es de gran importancia saber cada detalle de esto.

Suspiró antes de hablar "Le dije que no sabía que pasaba entre nosotras y…que me gustas" Incluso saber que le gusto, mi corazón se aceleró de golpe y no pude evitar sonreír. Debió pasar porque estoy feliz al saber que todo va según el plan.

"Entiendo. No te preocupes sobre Beck ahora Tori, yo no lo hago" Dije porque de hecho no hay de qué preocuparse. Más le vale mantenerse alejado de Tori, sí es que él sabe que le conviene.

Sonrió y desvió la Mirada "entonces…que vamos a hacer ahora? No fuimos a clases y no tenemos algo que hacer ahora así que…" Se sonroja mientras lo dice. ¿Está mi pequeña inocente Vega sugiriendo que quiere dar otra visita al cuarto del conserje?

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres terminar lo que empezamos esta mañana Vega?" La molesté. Sé que lo quiere, y sé que yo quiero. ¿Por qué no? No estaría mal divertirnos un poco. Ella me sonríe viendose tan roja como un tomate. Se ve tan tierna; podría besarla aquí mismo. ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda todo, lo hare. No necesito esconderlo, además no hay nadie al rededor. Me acerco y la beso. Parece tan deseosa de besarme de vuelta, sin preguntar nada, rodeando mi cuello con sus manos acercándome a ella.

Esto es desconocido para mí, jamás había sentido algo así. Me besa desesperadamente como si no hubiese mañana y mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo, ya no puedo controlarlo. Ya no me importa, siento toda esta electricidad y no sé si es por ella, el hecho es que estoy ganando en todo esto o es por la adrenalina de que alguien nos vea, pero no quiero detenerme. Necesito tenerla completa para mi.

Nos alejamos para respirar un poco. Ambas jadeamos y ella me mira directo a los ojos, como si estuviera preguntándome algo, y no sé exactamente cómo responder por que no pudo controlarme más. "¿Te gusto, Jade?" Lo escupió como si no fuera capaz de controlar sus palabras. Bueno, no sé qué responder, ni siquiera aunque todo esto fuera cierto. Me quedé mirándola ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? Sus ojos están brillantes como esos dibujos animados, rogandome por que mi respuesta sea positiva. Titubeo, estoy en problemas; no debería tener un conflicto interno por esto. Así que le respondo con lo que conozco mejor, Sarcasmo. Siempre funciona.

"No Vega, solamente te besé porque estaba aburrida y tú estabas cerca" Respondí con una sonrisa de lado alzando una ceja. Espero que esa respuesta sea lo suficientemente buena para ella. No quiero hablar sobre eso ahora. No hasta que…no puedo ahora.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. En verdad odio cuando hacen eso, entonces suspira. "Bien Jade, como quieras. No preguntaré, por ahora" Después de eso se arrojó sobre mí y me besó mi frente y me abraza. Esa simple acción me paralizó. Ha estado siendo tan cariñosa conmigo que simplemente me quedé sin moverme y la abracé de vuelta lo más fuerte que pude. No quise dejarla ir hasta que me comenzó a rogarme porque la sueltara, supongo que soy demasiado fuerte después de todo. Como dije una vez, ella es la esposa, Sonrío.

"Lo siento Vega, no quise polvorizar tus huesos" me excusé por mi abrazo de oso, es su culpa por molestarme, es algo que no suelo hacer.

"Y que lo digas. Fue genial! Incluso si dolió un poco…" tomó su perahone y respondió un mensaje de quien sabe.

"Acabas de decir que te gusta el dolor Tori?" alcé una ceja, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa sádica en mi boca, que tentador, muchas ideas pasan por mi cabeza en unos segundos. Su reacción fue graciosa, casi deja caer el celular del susto.

"Que?dolor? yo.." se apresuró a decir y yo me carcagié.

Es divertido volverla loca, sacarla de sus casillas. Pero otra vez no es capáz de decir no, no lo niega del todo. Esto podría ser bueno…"Relajate Tori, estaba bromeando. No necesitas estar seria todo el tiempo"

Frunció el ceño "No soy seria" Soy divertida, una persona extrovertida" se quita el cabello de los hombros

"Si querida, lo eres, no te preocupes" claro, como si pudiera sonar creible al decir eso con el ceño fruncido, que ironía.

Me mira y sonríe triunfante, como si hubiera Ganado algo. "Me dijiste 'querida'" Ahí va de nuevo, con sus ojitos de cachorro. Es tan dulce que desearía golpearla, o besarla…no estoy segura de eso.

"Cállate Vega" desvio la mirada

Soltó una carcajada "está bien, lo siento, tenía que decirlo. West, crees que podrías ir a dejarme a casa? Ya sabes, Trina está ocupada y prometiste hacerlo…" Debería sentirse realmente confiada ahora para hablarme de esa manera y llamarme por mi apellido. Tengo que enderezar las cosas, esto no puede ser así.

"Bueno, eso es algo Tori. Ya te dije que lo haría así que no hay razón para pedírmelo. Talvez…quieres que ir a tu casa ahora? Mientras está sola quiero decir" Dije acercándome lentamente a ella, tomé su mandibula con una mano obligándola a mirarme y apoyando sus labios contra los míos. Reaccionó por inercia y me quiso besar pero no la dejé, fui hasta su costado y mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. "Por que...verás. Creo que me quieres ahí, no es así vega?" Susurré a su lado. Está jadeando otra vez, asi me gusta Tori, vamos, compórtate, podría ser bueno para ti.

Desvía la Mirada y dice "No dije eso, sólo te pedí un aventón" Sí, como si pudieses convencer a alguien mientras desvías la mirada.

"Claro Vega, y yo solo necesito un… está bien, te llevare. Vamos" le digo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta mi auto.

Siguiente parada. La casa de Tori

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer n.n Que les parecio? Les gusto? lo odiaron? xD Diganme que piensan n.n recuerden que sus comentarios me dan muchas energias para actualizar *.*


	6. Culpable

_**Hola chicos, disculpen la demora pero comprendanme por las fechas que vinieron. Espero que hayan tenido buenas celebraciones por este año. Me hace feliz leer sus reviews, como les dije; este fic no es mio, sólo la traduccion lo es pero..rayos es que me enamoré de la trama y quise de verdad compartirlo con todos ustedes. Muchas gracias -repito- por los reviews, me ponen muy contenta, así que al terminar de leer por favor comenten -equivocaciones,sugerencias y todo bienvenido sea-  
**_

_**Ya,ya, sé que estan ansiosos de leer, no los entretengo más y disfrutad chicos. Es un placer traducir para ustedes ^^  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece e_e ...  
**_

* * *

_**VI. Culpable**_

_(Tori's POV)_

Vamos en el auto de Jade en dirección a mi casa silenciosamente. Ella tiene el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera me mira, no quita los ojos de la autopista. No sé por qué siento que algo anda mal.

Por un lado estoy feliz porque vamos a mi casa, aunque no quiera admitirlo audiblemente; quiero estar a solas con ella. Claro que quiero, la manera en la que me insinuó hace un rato, aunque era molestándome, me hizo tener estas ansiosas ganas de quedarnos a solas, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Pero por otro lado, Jade ha estado muy callada y puedo intuir que algo no anda bien. No está siendo como normalmente es; no está siendo sarcástica ni se está burlando de mí, o al menos intenta ser amable conmigo, nada. Simplemente actúa como si yo no estuviera aquí, son dos polos opuestos, como si hubiera una Jade de hace un rato, y otra ahora. Me pregunto si hice algo mal o sí está dudando de esto que tenemos, sea lo que sea que tenemos…

Recuerdo lo que pasó con Beck en la mañana, creo imaginar lo afectada que debe estar por todo lo que ha sucedido. Claro que sí, debe estar lastimada. Después de todo él era su novio de hace dos años hasta que llegué yo y arruiné todo. Actué como una completa idiota. ¿Cómo es posible que Jade no me odie por eso? Ni siquiera creo que podría remediarlo, se supone que soy la 'buena' pero no me siento así. Estoy sentada en su asiento de cuero, sintiéndome como una basura.

Está bien, admitamos que esto que existe entre nosotras impide que me asesine, pero aun así no es normal ¿verdad? Si es que ella siente algo por mí, ¿no habría sido mejor esperar a que su mente se calmara y después actuar con tranquilidad? Bueno, supongo que Beck tiene que ver con eso. Esta situación está mal... estoy en medio de una guerra de amor, hay sangre por todas partes. Sonrío; y no puedo evitarlo porque me gusta la idea de que Jade luche por mí. Intento pensar en _que_ tengo de bueno según ellos; algo que haya hecho que dejaran todo de lado por mi, dejándome en el centro de estos dos polos.

Tal vez me estoy dando mucho crédito, quizás intento encontrar alguna excusa por su ruptura. Después de todo, las relaciones largas suelen tener problemas. No puedo evitar recordar esa expresión de Beck, tan lastimado, incluso si él fue quien empezó la tormenta al terminar con Jade, sigo sintiéndome culpable, muy muy culpable. Quiero decir, él era mi amigo después de todo ¿no es así? Y aquí estoy, con su novia, perdón; ex novia. Eso no es algo que haría una verdadera amiga. Por supuesto Tori... ahora no es el mejor momento para recordar la amistad. Una sonrisa triste escapa de mis labios para cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de mi casa

"Llegamos princesa" dice Jade y baja del auto. No sé si está intentando actuar normal, pero sigo con una sensación extraña en mi estómago.

La miro bastante preocupada, alzo una ceja intentando parecer confiada y digo "Oh, Así que ¿ahora soy princesa? Eso en qué te convierte, ¿en mi príncipe?" pregunté un poco divertida ante la idea de ella siendo un príncipe.

"Claro que sí" sonrió volviendo a su actitud anterior "Y te he escoltado sana y salva en mi caballo metálico, como puedes ver, soy un caballero de armadura" se rió al terminar, como si su idea hubiese sido la cosa más divertida que ha escuchado en todo el día. Dios, en verdad se ama a sí misma ¿verdad? Bueno, es mejor esto que la ceñuda indiferente de hace un rato. Pero aun así sigo estando insegura por cómo tratarla. No importa que pase entre nosotras, ella sigue siendo esa chica, sigue siendo Jade.

"Entonces Vega, ¿planeas quedarte todo el día aquí, en mi auto? Creo que preferiría ir a tu casa ahora, pero si tienes otra cosa en mente…estaría muy feliz al ayudarte a salir de aquí. Es un auto es cómodo, ya sabes…" Dijo sonriendo y alzando una ceja. Esta chica sabe perfectamente los poderes que tiene para manejarme. Sacudo mi cabeza y abro la puerta inmediatamente, haciéndola soltar una carcajada. Tropecé por la prisa, cuando la miro ya no está carcajeándose, pero aun así sonríe; alza una mano en el aire y me ayuda a salir por completo de su auto.

"Gracias" Dije un poco avergonzada por la situación. Jade es capaz de manejarme por completo; cuando soy un desastre, incluso cuando intenta ser linda conmigo.

"No hay problema Vega, vamos a entrar a ¿o qué?" Ahí va otra vez, esa mirada volvió a su cara otra vez. Puedo notar que está preocupada, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Decirle 'oye Jade ¿estás bien? Porque creo que te afectó que te dijera que Beck me quiere' No, no hay manera en que haga algo así. Será mejor que intente calmarme un poco, puede que todo sea obra de mi imaginación, o al menos eso quiero pensar. Si no es así entonces hablaremos luego "¿Vega…?" la miro, Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó sin que respondiera?

"¿Si?" Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que preguntó en primer lugar.

"Tú y yo, en la casa, ¿Por favor?" agregó un poco confundida.

"Ah ¡claro!" me apresuro en abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar primero. Y aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar. Miro a todos lados algo nerviosa, sin estar segura de lo que intento encontrar porque ya sabía que íbamos a estar a solas, no hay nadie.

"Entonces…" Jade dice mirándome directo a los ojos.

"Ah si, tienes ganas de ver una pelicula Jade? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres algo de jugo?" dije las primeras cosas que se me vinieron a la cabeza, no estoy segura de porque me gustaría hacer esas cosas, si sé que no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que ella está aquí. Espera, ¿cuál es esa razón?

Jade no quita sus ojos de mí, y me mira como si hubiese perdido la cabeza o algo así y ahora mismo concuerdo con su teoría porque creo que ya he perdido el sano juicio. "No, de hecho, necesito ir a tu habitación, olvidé algo ahí esta mañana" Se ve aproblemada ahora "¿podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?"

Asiento con la cabeza y vamos hasta mi habitación. La sigo hacia las escaleras, se ve muy confiada, como si esta fuera su propia casa, creo que a esta altura conoce cada rincón de ella; lo que en verdad no me molesta. Cuando finalmente entramos a mi cuarto comienzo a mirar por todas partes en búsqueda de lo perdido…Me volteo hasta ella y le pregunto qué buscamos, la veo cerrar la puerta "Jade, ¿que perdiste esta mañana?" estoy un poco confundida, comienzo a pensar no tengo idea que pasa.

"Esto" dijo esto y se acercó a mí, besándome rápidamente. Era un beso suave, y en verdad quiero devolverlo pero por alguna razón no me siento bien con esto… No sé qué está pasando conmigo. Ya no se trata de Jade estando extraña, es sobre mí y necesito saber por qué.

Jade me sonríe pero luce confundida "¿Está todo en orden Tori?"

Sonrío de vuelta tratando de alejar lo que me está molestando "Si, estoy bien" Y ahora soy yo quien se acerca y besa a la otra, intentando olvidar mis problemas, y sí, funciona.

La misma Jade de esta mañana estaba de vuelta, besándome como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera en pie. Todos mis pensamientos se sumergieron bajo la piscina de sus ojos azules, ya no me reprimía debajo esos pensamientos, simplemente me dejé llevar. Del modo que me besa y en el que me sostiene, es lo único que le da sentido al mundo e intentar en pensar en algo más es una pérdida de tiempo.

Jade acabó el beso y sin separarse de mis labios comienza a deslizar hasta mi cama. Se sienta junto a mí. Iba a preguntarle algo que ahora mismo no recuerdo cuando me calló con un beso muy dulce y todo se ve borroso. ¿Cómo puedo mantener mis cinco sentidos cuando Jade me hace esto? Es completamente imposible. Puedo sentir cómo me acaricia, toca la piel de mis brazos y desliza su mano por mi espalda desnuda. Recuerdo rápidamente la vez anterior cuando lo hizo y la alejé. Pero esta vez es completamente diferente, no quiero detenerla, además mi cuerpo reacciona por sí sólo, incluso si esta es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Estaba sosteniéndola lo más cerca que nos es posible, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar más fuerte que nunca, como si algún edificio se estuviera creando en mí interior. Ella corta el beso y comienza a morder mi cuello. Duele, pero no me importa ahora. Para mi sorpresa, un gemido se escapa de mis labios sin que pueda reprimirlo. ¿Se supone que pase eso? "Oh, así que te gusta el dolor Vega" Jade molesta, y sin esperar mi respuesta vuelve su boca a mi cuello una vez más. Se desliza hasta mi oreja, donde la muerde y lame a su antojo; yo no puedo detenerme. Comienzo a jadear y puedo sentir su respiración fuerte chocando contra mi cuello.

Esta situación me vuelve un poco impotente, como si lo único que pudiera responder sus caricias o sus besos. Soy incapaz de hacer algo por mí misma, no es que me sienta mal por eso pero aun así, no estoy segura de todo **esto**. Sentí como Jade comenzó a quitarme la polera y entré en pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Digo, no estaba lista para ir tan lejos, especialmente con alguien que….con alguien que no somos algo! Ni siquiera soy su novia. No quiero convertirme en… no con ella.

La besé apasionadamente una última vez alejándome un poco de ella. Ahora ya sé que me ha estado molestando. Primero que todo, antes de que todo esto sea posible, necesitamos hablar.

"Jade…" Digo intentando mantener la respiración, a pesar de la determinación que tengo para hablar bajo estas circunstancias, mi cuerpo lucha con mi mente y bueno... digamos que mi mente no va ganando.

Jade sonríe pero parece un poco confundida. Supongo que piensa que estoy asustada otra vez, y tal vez lo esté, pero no en el mismo sentido de hace un rato porque ahora sé que **quiero** **esto, **sólo que no **así**. Está mal, y no puedo hacer algo así, no con lo mucho que la amo, simplemente no puedo. ¿¡Dije que la amo!?

"¿Qué sucede princesita? No te mordí muy fuerte ¿o sí?" Sonríe burlándose de mí, no puedo evitar sonreír.

"No Jade, eso estuvo bien, no es eso" digo un poco avergonzada por lo que dijo.

"**Muy bien** querrás decir Tori, deberías haberte visto" Dijo sonriendo sádicamente, no estoy segura si sonríe así de ampliamente por que está feliz o por que intenta hacerme sonrojar, no es como si fuese necesario sonrojarme a estas alturas.

"Ese no es el problema Jade, es sólo que…" Estaba sintiéndome fría de los nervios; podía ver como perdía la paciencia justo como lo hice antes. Suspiré mirando mi regazo, sin querer que viera a través de mis ojos como siempre lo hace.

Entonces ella se inclina hacia mí y me besa la mejilla "¿Qué Tori? Dime, ¿hice algo mal?" Sus ojos miraban directamente en los míos, no parecían enojados, más bien preocupados y extremadamente tristes. No quise hacerla sentir mal. No es su culpa, es sólo una víctima de toda esta situación.

"Lo siento Jade, no eres tú. No hiciste nada mal, al contrario" dije intentando sostener su mirada.

Ella simplemente sonrió, pero es una sonrisa exagerada, no es como las que suele darme últimamente "entonces déjame ver si lo entiendo; ¿el problema es que hice algo bien?" Sé que suena raro, pero tiene toda la razón. Pero supongo que no podría explicarlo mejor aunque quisiera, apenas yo puedo entenderlo.

"Jade…mira…"Tomo aire pensando en la mejor manera de decir lo que quiero, porque hay muchas posibilidades de que esto pueda salir mal. "El hecho es que no puedo… no puedo ir más lejos que **esto**, no así"

"¿Qué quieres decir con así? Vega, ¿es porque soy una chica?" Parece un poco alterada, supongo que la lastimé.

"No Jade, no es eso, no es lo que quiero decir es sólo que…" Me mira con esos hermosos ojos, como alentándome a terminar la frase, entonces dije "Ni siquiera somos una pareja Jade, esto va muy rápido, Beck y tú terminaron sólo ayer, y no quiero ser sólo 'un buen rato' para ti" Oh no, dije demasiado… No se supone que diría todo eso. Entro un poco en pánico, no sé cómo reaccionará ante esto. Ella muerde su labio inferior, como si estuviera muy concentrada en algo, hasta tiene el entrecejo fruncido. No sé qué hacer ahora, sólo puedo esperar a que ella diga algo "…¿Jade?"

"¡Silencio! Estoy pensando Vega. Tú dijiste lo que piensas, ahora dame un minuto" Me callo de inmediato; no quiero darle más motivos para estar enojada conmigo. Pasa un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco minutos antes de que dijera otra palabra, entonces finalmente dice algo que no esperaba "Tienes razón; Beck y yo rompimos solamente ayer. No debería estar aquí. No ahora, ni así. Lamento todo esto Tori. Ahora necesito irme a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿está bien?" Dice como si nada, pero yo me muero por dentro. Me siento terrible, no quise que se fuera; solamente quería saber que siente por mí, saber a dónde iba todo esto. Gran manera de mandar todo a la mierda…felicidades Victoria Vega…

"¡Jade! ¡Espera! Por favor no te vayas ahora, quédate un poco más" Quiero de unas ganas desesperantes que se quede

Voltea hasta mí y puedo ver una sonrisa triste, besa mis labios rápidamente y suave a la vez , luego dice "Tengo que irme ahora. No he ido a casa desde ayer. No te preocupes, te paso a buscar mañana" se fue de la habitación mientras me siento como basura, la oigo bajar las escaleras. No importa lo que haga, ella no se quedará.

Mi mente una vez más me traiciona, por miedo a hacerla sentir peor metí las patas hasta el fondo. No fui capaz de seguirla...simplemente escucho el sonido de su auto y ahí fue cuando entendí que se iba, así como si nada. Es como si estuviera soñando y solo cuando sentí el sonido del motor desperté de golpe. Esto estaba pasando y la cagué otra vez. Me dejé caer en la cama mirando el techo. No puedo creer lo egoísta que fui con ella. Debió haberme aplastado con algún comentario y seguir como si nada, como cada vez que hablo de cualquier cosa, debería haber ignorado mi inseguridad. Pero no; yo y mi bocota. Al menos así no me sentiría culpable por todo esto, por ella, por Beck… soy_ culpable por todo esto…._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Comenten para convencerme de actualizar pronto (? Ok, no XDD)**  
_

_**Bien, les recomiendo pasar por mi perfil y leer mis otros Jori por si no los han visto. y eso, un gran abrazo a ustedes y gracias por leer  
**_


	7. Que Ocurre?

**VII. Que ocurre?**

(Jade´s POV)

Dejé la casa de Tori sintiéndome confundida. No sé exactamente qué va a pasar ahora, ni con Vega, ni conmigo; sólo sé que era necesario que me fuera de ahí. Es como si algo me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y ya no pudiera pensar bien. Me subo al auto… ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué de pronto me siento así de confundida por sus palabras? Y aun más ¿porqué me interesa de todas maneras?

Debería estar feliz porque el plan funcionó; Beck está destrozado, Vega muere por mi y así me aseguré de que **jamás** exista algo entre ellos ¿no es así? Entonces ¿qué es esto que siento? Y ¿por qué escapé de su casa? Me vino algo y no sé, simplemente dejé de querer estar ahí, al menos por ahora. Ella no puede verme así. Digo ¡¿qué mierda?! Nada tiene sentido en mi cabeza. Tenía todo bajo control y mi plan estaba marchando bien. Entonces ¿por qué Tori tuvo que arruinar todo? Quitándome el control, siendo tan linda al intentar ayudarme, poniendo mi mundo de cabeza cada vez que sonrié…Oh no…esto no puede estar pasando. Esto va mal. Soy quien disfruta jugar, no con **quien** juegan. Pero qué estoy diciendo, si Tori ni lo ha notado, ella no está jugando conmigo; es inocente. Entonces ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué se me viene el mundo encima? Por su culpa y eso no es bueno.

Tengo que tener algo malo, lo que no es nuevo. Y jamás me ha importado, pero esto es algo diferente. Estoy corriendo de esto y no sé por qué. Está bien, tal vez sí sé por qué. Ella quería saber algo, como que es especial para mí y que me gusta. Así que alguien puede decirme ¿por qué no lo hice? Podría haberlo hecho, soy una excelente actriz. Incluso podría haberle dicho a Sinjin que lo amo y hacerlo creíble. Entonces ¿por qué corrí como una cobarde?

Ahí estaba…mirándome con esos enormes ojos cafés rogándome por una palabra de mis labios. Y sé que si le hubiera respondido, si le hubiese dicho que para mi no era algo por despecho, que si me gusta, se me hubiera entregado….estaría muy feliz con una respuesta positiva, podría haber confiado completamente en mí. ¿Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba verdad? No…no es así. Beck está destrozado, no necesito enamorarla de esa manera… ¿es por eso que la dejé así, sin una respuesta? ¿Qué pasa? Yo no soy una cobarde y jamás lo fui, siempre he sido alguien responsable de mis actos. No sé por qué hago lo que hago, mi meta está completa ¿no?

Miro la pista, a luz se puso en rojo por supuesto, no faltaba más…odio esperar… esto es estúpido. Sabía que algo iba a andar mal antes de que pasara. Tuve ese presentimiento mientras íbamos a su casa hace un rato, era algo como…si no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien, supongo que ella lo notó. Mi princesita… ¿por qué tuve que alejarme de ti de esa manera? Pude haber dicho que no estaba segura. De todas maneras no se iba a enojar conmigo, oh, ¡por favor! Ella muere por mí, claro que lo hubiera entendido. Esperen, retrocedamos un poco… ¿la llamé mi princesita? Que diablos…

Creo que…no quiero lastimarla. Quiero decir…ella no tiene la culpa en nada de esto. Si, ese es el asunto. Después de todo creo que mi conciencia está creciendo y no quiero lastimar a la chica de la que siempre me he burlado, y molestado hasta el cansancio. Ya lo sé, esto no tiene sentido, o quizás sí. Hay algo en mi pecho, es un dolor que no puedo identificar…me siento horrible como jamás había estado… ¿qué es lo que cae por mi mejilla? No, no…no puede ser, no puedo estar …mierda.

¡Finalmente en casa! No es que vaya a solucionar los problemas que tengo pero al menos puedo estar fuera de este auto, me estoy volviendo loca aquí. Por supuesto, no todo puede ser perfecto. Mi madrastra está en casa y aparentemente decidió estar 'preocupada' por mí. Genial, es justo lo que necesito. Tan entrometida como siempre "Jadelyn, ¿estás bien? No viniste a casa anoche" Pregunta mientras finge estar preocupada. No tengo tiempo para esto…

"Sí, mejor que nunca. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo tarea que hacer" Digo mientras voy directo a mi cuarto. Al menos ahí puedo estar sola con mis pensamientos, incluso si escuchar mi mente divagar acerca de todo esto es lo último que quiero hacer ahora. No quiero dar explicaciones a alguien; No puedo explicar lo que no entiendo. Entro y azoto la puerta contra la pared al cerrar. No quiero que me moleste. **Nadie **más que yo en mi cuarto.

Entonces hago lo primero que viene a mi mente. Enciendo la radio. Quiero algo que bloquee mi mente. Sí, creo que esa canción de Pantera lo hará, subo el volumen tanto como para extinguir mis pensamientos. Pero no…no se van. Necesito romper algo, golpear algo, cualquier cosa que me quite este estúpido sentimiento de encima. No lo pienso más y tiro un golpe a la primera cosa que cruza mi camino.

"ouch!" Sí, ahora recuerdo que la pared es muy dura. Está bien, es lo que necesito, las cosas siempre mejoran con un poco de dolor. Oh…bien, ahora mi mano está sangrando un poco. Eso distrae lo suficiente por un rato. En verdad no sé por qué, pero creo que la sangre tiene algún poder sobre mí. Ese rojo me hipnotiza, no puedo dejar de mirar la herida.

Bueno, es solo un pequeño corte en mi mano, no es nada importante. Me pregunto qué estará pensando Tori ahora mismo. ¿Estará preocupará por todo esto? O ¿tal vez simplemente habrá vuelto a su mundo color rosa? Oh dios mío, necesito dejar de pensar ¡¿Dónde están mis tijeras?!

Una hora y media más tarde, ya había destruido un montón de cosas inservibles (la mayoría de ellos regalados por mi madrastra, no me gustaban de todas maneras) y un notebook prestado que no tengo idea de quién es. Supongo que es de Beck. Como sea, no es importante ahora. Me siento mucho mejor, más relajada. Miro el desastre que está en mi habitación y por alguna extraña razón me siento cómoda al ver el caos provocado, me hace olvidar el que llevo por dentro.

Necesito pensar en mi siguiente movimiento, buscar una buena excusa que darle a Tori para cuando me pregunte otra vez. Quiero decir, esto no la detendrá, no del todo y sin que le dé una buena razón. No es como si me estuviera muriendo por sus dulces mejillas ¿verdad? Entonces necesito pensar en esto. Perfecto, esto es simplemente genial, mi celular está sonando y no tengo ganas de contestar así que lo dejo correr. Me tiro en la cama mirando hacia el cielo. Lo siguiente que sé es que escucho el sonido de esa aplicación de mensajería. Tal vez sea ella, tendré que verlo.

'Jade, ¿estás bien?' Sí,era ella, por supuesto que sería ella. Muy bien, sólo responderé…puedo hacer eso.

'No te preocupes, estoy perfecto, Vega. Nos vemos mañana; es un gran día' Okay, eso suena bien para mí, buen cambio de tema.

No pasó ni un minuto y respondió de vuelta; ella en verdad ama su celular, como si no pudiera vivir sin él. 'Está bien entonces, nos vemos mañana Jade" Oh, una carita feliz, ¿estará sonriendo ahora? Espero que sí

Se está haciendo tarde y mañana será un gran día. Mejor me voy a dormir ahora, o al menos cerraré mis ojos mientras escucho algo de música. Cada vez que **_necesito_** dormir temprano hago esto. Mantiene todo fuera de mi mente, y ahora necesito mucho espacio.

* * *

Okay, ese fue un sueño raro, realmente raro. Creo que pensar en todo esto está estropeando mi mente. En mi sueño estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de Hollywood Arts. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro como si fuera muy tarde y no hubiera una miserable alma en la escuela, habían algunas velas encendidas y hacía mucho frio; cosa que no es normal en Los Ángeles. El sonido de la suela de mis zapatos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar pero yo sentía como si no estuviera sola, incluso si no veía a alguien más, tenía ese horrible presentimiento de que alguien me estaba observando. Escuché un grito y me volteé a mirar que pasaba, pero no nada. No había nada, el silencio era todo lo que podía oír, y eso era espeluznante.

Hasta entonces, mis sueños eran geniales. Solía tener de este mismo tipo y honestamente espero que alguna vez me pase algo así estando despierta. Sería genial. De la nada algo me empujó contra la pared. Era Tori. Lo primero que pensé fue que me iba a atacar o a decir algo, pero no fue así. Intenté reaccionar, empujarla de vuelta para alejarla pero no podía. Pero fue inútil. No podía moverme, y lo que vino después…en verdad no quise que pasara.

Comenzó a besarme con tanta pasión y rabia que hizo que perdiera mis fuerzas. Mordía mis labios y me tocaba, acariciándome con una mano mientras me que me sujetaba contra la pared. Estaba completamente indefensa lo único que podía hacer era recibir lo que ella hacía. Pero entonces, se alejó de golpe sin dejar de mirarme. Sonriendo a medio lado me dijo: Encuéntrame. Y desapareció. Y lo hice, la busqué por todo el lugar pero ya no estaba. Ahí es donde desperté completamente confundida por mi sueño, incapaz de diferenciar la realidad del sueño. Esa Tori de ensueños me dejó sin aliento.

Y aquí estoy nuevamente en mi auto, manejando hacia Hollywood Arts. Mi estómago anda raro y me molesta. Me pregunto si Tori estará preparándose para la obra. Estoy segura que sí, debe estar lista. Lo que es yo, necesito ir al otro escenario a presentar mi película, no creo que alcance a ver a mi señorita 'mejillas dulces' en escena y esa idea no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

Fui directo a la sala donde será proyectada la película. La habitación es pequeña pero hay un montón de personas que están aquí para verla. Eso debió ser más que suficiente para hacerme feliz, orgullosa de mí misma, y debería darme ganas de querer ver mi propia obra maestra. Pero por alguna razón sus palabras…esas que dijo en el sueño siguen persiguiéndome; _búscame_, se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. La película comenzó; ahí estoy en la pantalla y en mi silla. Pero no puedo concentrarme a disfrutarla pues no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

Después de diez minutos no pude seguir soportándolo. Dejé el salón y fui directo al de la obra de Beck. Finalmente entré en la habitación y me quedé así, sólo mirando, y escuchando esa hermosa voz que cantaba. Siempre me ha gustado su voz, incluso si odio que robe mis papeles principales. Podría reconocer que no carece de talento como su hermana, pero ahora verla en escena es algo completamente diferente. Mi corazón palpita como loco cuando la oigo cantar esa canción de amor, que no puedo evitar pensar que está dedicada para mí.

Pero entonces, ahí está él. Sosteniendo su mano, enseñándole a todo el mundo dónde está su corazón. Por alguna razón algo se rompe dentro de mí. Me siento débil. Odio este sentimiento, no es enojo…cuando me enojo puedo controlarlo. Sólo golpeo o destrozo algo con mis siempre útiles Tijeras y ese sentimiento de mierda se va. Pero esto es diferente. El verlos juntos de **esta** manera me hace sentir enferma.

Y entonces, cuando no creo que las cosas puedan ser peores; lo veo. ¿Cómo se atreve? La besó. **¡LA BESÓ! **Ese mal nacido(muy mala al decirle asi xd?) en verdad esperaba terminar con ella en al final de esta obra. Me maldigo a mi misma por estar aquí observándolos, pero no puedo irme. No ahora. Necesitaba saber cómo iba la obra. Incluso si Beck intentó hablarme sobre su estúpida obra, la verdad no recuerdo, no le presté la mínima atención. Como sea, no quiero irme de aquí sintiéndome así.

También está Cat. Su actuación fue fantástica como siempre; te digo, que esta chica es la mejor actriz en la escuela, después de mi claro. Sólo me quedé ahí hasta que terminara el resto de la obra. No es mala, pero me desagrada cada escena romántica. Me está empezando a molestar de verdad… Finalmente termina y todo el mundo aplaude me puse de pie directo hacia los camerinos para encontrar a Tori. Era lo que estuve esperando durante toda la obra necesitaba salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Cuando finalmente llego detrás de escena la veo, pero no estaba sola. Estaba junto a Beck y Cat, quien daba pequeños saltitos de emoción, abrazándolos. Se acercó a Tori y le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella respondió "¿Qué cosa Cat? No entendí"

Cat rió y habló fuerte esta vez"¡Ahí está Jade!" Apenas lo dijo, los ojos de Beck y los de Vega se dirigieron a mí. No supe que decir, Cat vino hacia mí dirección "¡Jade! ¿Te gustó la obra? ¡Actué en ella!" dijo con la sonrisa más grande que jamás he visto.

"Oh, claro que sí Car. Fuiste la mejor" Dije sonriéndole de vuelta. No pensé sobre esto, en qué iba a hacer una vez que estuviera aquí. Así que aprecio mucho que esté hablándome ahora mismo._._

"¡Yay! ¿En verdad lo crees? Mi hermano pidió permiso para venir a verme actuar hoy. De hecho no, creo que escapó. Tengo que ir a verlo" tomó el brazo de Beck y agregó "Beck por favor acompáñame, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano, nunca lo has visto antes" Pero Beck no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía contratariado, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera. Sé que no puede ahora.

Volteó hasta Tori "Estuviste genial hoy Tori. Nos vemos luego" Y sin decir otra palabra siguió a Cat que estaba en búsqueda de su hermano. Me pregunto por qué quería que lo viera con tantas ganas. Quiero decir, ¿por qué solo a él? Ninguna de nosotras lo conocemos todavía. Como sea, aprecio su gesto.

Y aquí estamos, dos de nosotras, solas en los camerinos.

"Hola" Digo, Dios, sonó **_tan_** estúpido decir hola de esa manera

"Hola ahí, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tu película iba a la misma hora que nuestra obra" Me mira y escucharla decir eso, hace que me preguntar qué debería responder.

"No sé. Supongo que estaba aburrida. Después de todo ya sé qué pasa en mi película" Me encojo de hombros.

"Oh, está bien, pero tenemos que ir a verla luego" sonríe ampliamente.

"Claro que sí Vega, tendremos una función privada" No puedo evitar sonreír al decir las dos últimas palabras. Para mi sorpresa, la veo alzar una ceja y sonreír de vuelta. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese preciso momento porque intuyo que ésta es la chica de en sueño. Quiero decir, la que apareció anoche, no a la Tori de siempre.

"Bueno Jade, ¿Qué puedo decir? No diré que no a eso" Estoy sin habla. Ese puto sueño me está molestando (¿?. Sin esperar una respuesta agrega "Así que, ¿te gustó la obra?"

Claro, la obra…como sea "Nah, en verdad no" Soy sincera, entonces veo la expresión de su rostro y agrego rápidamente "Pero tú estuviste genial, odio al estúpido que te besó" Y aquí está de vuelta su sonrisa a medio lado.

"Sí, ya sé, pero él no era a quien quería besar ¿sabes?" comienza a caminar hacia mi dirección

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién…?"

No terminaba de preguntar cuando ella me toma y comienza a besarme completamente fuera de control. No puedo seguirle el ritmo, sus labios están aplastando los míos; su aliento tibio se está robando mis fuerzas. Pude sentir sus manos acariciándome como si quisiera probar algo, y yo pienso que podría explotar cuando me empuja contra la pared. Mordiendo mi cuello, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo. Me siento aturdida; mi corazón no deja de bombear como loco. Creo que mis piernas se dan por vencido y estoy jadeando. Ella hace que todas estas cosas me pasen y no puedo evitar un gemido que se escapa de mi. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo Vega? Creo que los sueños pueden volverse realidad.

* * *

**N/A: Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que opinan? lamento haber tardado tanto, pero para compensar intentare actualizar mas seguido.**


	8. Sorpresa

Hola lectores, luego de saludarlos les pido que me disculpen por tanta demora... Lo sé, para mi es una tortura la espera (o para ser un poco mas Jade : Odio esperar) así que en verdad lo siento. No intento excusarme...pero en mi defensa me despidieron, trámites de estudio, mi relación de 6 años terminó y un extenso etc...

Como imaginarán mi mente no está llena de ideas positivas...la historia 'ruegame' carece de entretenimiento a mi parecer; así que les pido un poco de paciencia en cuyo caso. Y aquí es donde dirán :Oh, pero si no es tan difícil traducir. Les responderé que no es tan difícil para una persona que estudió al menos el idioma. Y yo no lo he echo, así que necesito enfocarme ...pero mi concentración se fue al carajo así que perdonen los errores que leerán.

Sí, la vida es un asco... lamentablemente hay veces donde me pierdo en la fantasías;así que los invito a sumergirse conmigo un ratito en esta linda historia. Actualizaré a mitad de semana por que se los debo, y luego normalmente el viernes. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por los reviews y no los entretengo más...

Disfrutad

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

VIII. Sorpresa

(Tori's POV)

En verdad no sé qué pasa conmigo. En un minuto estamos celebrando el éxito de la obra con Cat y Beck, disfrutando ver a Cat saltando de la felicidad por la habitación, y al otro momento tengo a Jade en contra la pared. Simplemente me sentí tan fuerte, poderosa, y ver cómo reacciona me llena de toda la confianza del mundo sobre mis sentimientos.

Esos mismos sentimientos que mantuve ocultos son los que ahora salen a la superficie. Pasé la noche entera pensando en ella, y en cómo eché a perder todo ayer cuando la detuve y le dije todo eso sobre no apresurar las cosas, cuando puse en duda sus sentimientos diciéndole que no quería ser un 'despecho'.

No podía quitarme sus palabras de encima "Tienes razón Vega. Me tengo que ir" ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Debí ser un poco más cuidadosa, decirlo con otras palabras o no sé. Se fue. El sonido de su auto dejando mi casa me hacía recordar que la perdí, porque en ese momento realmente pensé que la había perdido. Pero no puedes perder lo que no es tuyo. ¿Podría decirlo entonces?

Fue una noche bastante triste, incluso agradecí oír a Trina hablar adormilada sobre su función, de que no la dejaron en la hora donde había más público y que su función sería la última si tenía suerte; cercana a la media noche. Tuve que convencerla de que siempre dejan lo mejor para el final. Pareció feliz con la idea porque para ella era imposible que su multi-talentosa obra era lo mejor de la escuela no fuese el centro.

Después conversamos sobres sus 'errores' en escena, y luego preguntó sobre los míos. Los cuales fueron causados porque olvidé completamente todo. El asunto con Jade se robó toda mi atención. Así que le dije que con Cat y Beck teníamos todo planeado, y que creía que sería un buen espectáculo. Entonces me preguntó por Beck, que había oído que estaba soltero. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y añadió con una sonrisa "Y hermanita, ¿vas a intentarlo? Porque creo que tendrías oportunidad…a menos que quieras dejárselo a tu adorable hermanita… aunque no me gustan los menores, podría hacer una excepción por él…"Me hizo reír, porque en verdad fue chistoso. No me interesa Beck, y por otro lado creo que mi hermana podría morir misteriosamente si tiene algo con el ex de Jade. Entonces le dije que él no me gustaba, para nada. Y que ella podría intentar acercársele aunque eso significara que su vida estuviera en constante peligro. Su rostro palideció de inmediato y cambió de semblante. Creo que la asusté.

Comenzó a hablar de unas cosas al azar y ya no pude prestarle atención porque al nombrar a Jade todos esos recuerdos volvieron a mí, y necesitaba dejar de pensar sobre eso porque la obra sería al día siguiente y tenía que hacerlo bien. Así que me excusé y subí las escaleras otra vez, apenas llegué a mi cuarto le envié un mensaje. Ella sólo respondió algo sobre la obra…bueno si ella lo dice entonces supongo que debería concentrarme sobre eso.

Cuando la vi hoy en la obra y supe que no tenía rencores por lo de anoche, me sentí tan feliz que no pude detenerme. Me pareció ver que no estaba enojada o algo por el estilo, y eso me sorprendió. Necesitaba mostrarle un poco mis sentimientos y no temí hacerlo. Así que fue lo que hice. Encima, Jade parece un poco débil o al menos no tan fuerte como suele estarlo. No puedo explicarlo pero hay algo diferente en sus ojos…es ese modo en el que me mira.

Estamos aquí de vuelta, contra la pared del backstage. Cat se llevó a Beck con ella para conocer a su hermano dejándonos a solas para hacer lo que quisiéramos, y en verdad yo sí tenía algo especial en mente. Y para mi sorpresa, Jade reaccionó tal como lo tenía en mente. Me estaba permitiendo abrazarla, besarla, morder su cuello y aprisionarla contra la pared, aunque no besaba de vuelta, está gimiendo, jadeando por mis caricias. Me hacía sentir tan poderosa que no podía creer que Jade me estaba dejando ver su lado vulnerable. Quiero decir, de esta manera.

Me detuve y me encontré directo con esos hermosos ojos "Jade, mira. Sólo quiero que sepas que de verdad me gustas…sólo olvida lo que dije ayer. No me debes explicaciones de lo que sientes. Sé todo lo que necesito saber, al menos hasta que quieras decir algo más" Ya, lo dije. Necesito que entienda sin rodeos lo que pienso.

Está mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando el piso con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Dije algo malo otra vez? Parece contratareda, como si estuviera peleando consigo misma o algo así. Sólo la miro intentando entender que pasa por su cabeza.

Finalmente dice "Bueno Vega, me alegra que pienses así porque no eres sólo un 'buen rato' para mí. ¿Está claro? Por lo demás…no puedes atacarme así…." Oh, está enojada por lo que hice "Y detenerte de la nada, ¿está bien?" está sonriendo. Parece que le gusta lo que hice.

Entonces sonrío de vuelta y la abrazo por el cuello acercándola. Me gusta tenerla así, muerdo su labio inferior y la alejo, sus ojos están cerrados.

"Okay Jade, lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez" Dije y ahora ella es quien sonríe. Amo cuando sonríe, incluso si tengo que admitir que me asusta un poco cuando lo hace porque me recuerda cuan peligrosa puede ser, pero ahora ese 'peligro' me gusta.

"¿La próxima vez Vega? ¿Así de confiada estás ahora?" Sonríe, sé que no le molesta, sólo está molestando.

"Si Jade, sabes que puedes detenerme cuando quieras, _si es que_ quieres, claro" No sé cómo me atrevo a hacer esto…a decirle cosas así, pero aun así lo hago.

Alza una ceja y me mira con esos ojos agudos "No seas engreída conmigo Vega, o de lo contrario te daré tu merecido" Declara y puedo ver que lo dice en serio.

"¿Y qué sería eso exactamente Jade? Por favor dime" En verdad quiero saberlo porque creo que sólo está fanfarroneando.

"¿Querrías saberlo Vega? Mantengámoslo en secreto, ya lo sabrás pronto, _muy pronto_" Ahora ella es quien sonríe ampliamente, y me gusta.

"Ya veo…entonces tendré que arriesgarme Jade. Sólo para saber qué podrías hacerme" Agrego tentando mi suerte. Entonces suelta una risa y no puedo evitar sonreír al oírla.

"Entonces_ quieres_ que lo haga… está bien por ahora, pero luego no te quejes Tori" Es gracioso oírla decir eso, es una amenaza o algo por el estilo pero yo carcajeo. Lo sé, sigo poniendo a prueba mi suerte, pero ahora estoy feliz. No puedo creer que hace un par de horas atrás estaba aterrada por haber arruinado todo. Esto con Jade parece un sueño a veces. Tanto, que no quisiera despertar…

Y es entonces cuando aparece Beck. Regresó de donde quiera que Cat se lo hubiera llevado, y aparentemente busca algo, tal vez a nosotras.

"Espero no interrumpir _señoritas_" Dice con una voz ácida. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

No puedo evitarlo, me siento un poco culpable otra vez. Así que rápidamente respondo "Está bien. ¿Necesitas algo Beck? ¿Olvidaste algo? La verdad es que me molesta un poco su presencia y no soy capaz de ocultarlo en mi voz, pero en verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Jade añade "Sí Beck, estás interrumpiéndonos, así que será mejor que encuentres rápido lo que buscas y nos dejes a_ solas_" Puedo notar cuán enojada se puso al verlo. Y francamente no la puedo culpar. Si fuera ella no estaría feliz. Diablos, yo tampoco estoy feliz por esto, aunque no sea de mi incumbencia…bueno, supongo que lo es…de cierto modo lo es.

Beck habla otra vez "Si muchas gracias Jade, de hecho, estaba buscándote" ¿a ella? ¿Qué quiere con ella? Creo que estoy un poco celosa por sus palabras. No me gusta esto. Tal vez no tengo derecho a sentirme celosa, pero no es algo que puedas controlar.

"¿Buscándome? ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?" Te digo que no parece más feliz que yo con todo esto.

Beck voltea hasta mirándome y dice "Tori, lamento pedirte esto pero, podrías darnos un minuto ¿por favor? Necesito hablar a solas con Jade sobre algo" No sé qué responder…sólo miro los ojos de mi actriz, quienes no despegan la vista de Beck en una mirada intensa, asiente con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, no hay problema. Jade, estaré esperando afuera ¿está bien?" Le digo y comencé a caminar. Un millón de ideas pasan por mi cabeza, me pregunto si dejarla a solas con él es lo correcto. No quiero que la lastime otra vez.

* * *

(Jade's POV)

¿Qué mierda quiere? Arruinó el momento que Tori y yo compartíamos. Odio eso. No es que ella me interese, pero aun así no está bien. Qué estoy diciendo, ¿a quién intento engañar aquí?, no es como si alguien pudiera leer mi mente, estoy sola, a menos que por supuesto algún sicólogo pudiera diagnosticarme con algún tipo de bipolaridad mental. Pero esa es una historia completamente diferente. Sí me importa. Lo que Tori me dijo hace un momento acerca de confiar en mi…me hizo sentir extraña. Cree en mí. Me siento un poco culpable porque… yo en verdad quise hacerla sentir bien. Necesitaba probar que es importante para mí. No es necesario hablar cuando veo sus acciones, en verdad me sorprendió aquí –en el buen sentido de la palabra- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

No tengo idea qué está haciendo Tori conmigo. Parece una eternidad, pero hace sólo un par de días seguía siendo novia del chico que ahora tengo en frente, y ahora mi mundo parece tan distinto… ¿cambió? ¿Los cambios pueden venir de repente? Sin avisar, quiero decir. Tori actúa de una manera…es como si mi sueño hubiera sido una predicción o algo así. Me hace sentir algo fuerte por dentro…no estoy muy segura de eso ahora mismo.

Giro hasta Beck "Así que, ¿vas a decirme que mierda quieres?" Me siento molesta y no estoy segura si es por él pero, oye, si está aquí así tiene que lidiar con mi mal humor.

"Vamos Jade, no es necesario que seas agresiva. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, ya te lo había dicho" Declara con una estúpida expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

"Ya lo sé genio. ¿Pero de _qué_ quieres hablar? ¿Del clima? ¿O es que quieres saber qué me pareció la hermosa obra que escribiste para Tori? ¿Quieres preguntar cómo me siento o qué es lo que pienso al respecto, Beck? Eso fue un golpe bajo" No sé de dónde vino eso, pero no pude evitarlo. Todo esto me molesta, y necesito hacerle entender que es así.

"Whoa, relájate Jade. No es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Y en verdad lamento que te haya molestado eso. No quise lastimarte ¿sabes?" Parece ser honesto al decirlo, pero en verdad no me interesa. Los actos hablan por él, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

"Bien, eres tan bueno en eso que no te importó botarme un día y al siguiente confesarle tus sentimientos a Vega, algo que parece haber sido planeado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta Beck? Siempre pensé que yo ocupaba ese papel en nuestra relación." Esto me enferma, estoy empezando a hablar más de lo que debería. No puedo evitar sentirme lastimada.

"Mira Jade, en verdad lo lamento. Debí haberte hecho saber sobre mis sentimientos mucho antes de que eso pasara. Tal vez a ambos nos hubiera evitado problemas. Es sólo que no podía soportar la idea de perderte…o lastimarte con mi confusión. Eres alguien muy importante para mí y supongo que ahora te perdí definitivamente. Como el idiota que soy. Lo siento. No quise que pasara así Jade, y tú sabes que sigo amándote." No sé qué se supone que esperaba al decirme todo eso. Ha sido un imbécil y ahora me dice esto a... ¿modo de disculpas? ¿En serio? ¿Qué busca, que lo perdone?

"Sí, debiste estarlo, pero no fue así. Ahora trágate las consecuencias. Si fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para dejarme de ese modo, y sin pensar en el daño que me causarías, entonces no vuelvas diciéndome cosas como que me amas sólo porque me perdiste y Vega no corresponde tus sentimientos" Sonrío al decirlo, no es porque lo lastimé con mis palabras, es porque me gusta la idea de que ella sea solo para mí. Me hace sentir un poco…bien, no es más que eso, me hace sentir realmente feliz. Quiero que termine rápido de hablar para poder ir con ella.

"Ya veo ¿Entonces es eso Jade? ¿Querías que sintiera las consecuencias? ¿Es por eso que has hecho todo esto. Bien; ahora entiendo las consecuencias, cometí un error. Vamos Jade, lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres que diga? Por favor perdóname; haré lo que quieras, por favor. Sabes que aún te amo. No crees que… ¿podríamos darnos otra oportunidad?" No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. ¿Habla en serio? ¿Quiere volver conmigo? Que idiota.

"Beck, déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Quieres que volvamos a estar juntos? ¿Por qué ahora? Si dijiste que ya no me amabas. ¿Es porque Vega no está disponible, ahora vienes a mí? Y ¿qué quieres decir con que quise hacerte sentir las consecuencias? "No sé por qué, pero no pude gritarle en su patética cara que no quería, sólo evadí su pregunta.

"Bueno…sí Jade, quiero que volvamos. Cometí un error. Todo lo de Tori… estaba confundido, pero entonces…cuando las vi juntas no pude sentirme celoso de ti. Sentí celos de ella. Sigo queriéndote, no a ella" Ahora veo, se sintió cuando me vio con Vega. Bien, aunque no apunté a los celos, logré lo que quería. Ver a Beck destrozado, aplastado como un insecto sin poder tener lo que él quiso.

"Ya veo. ¿Y ya no estás confundido? Bien, pero que quieres decir con 'todo lo de Tori' "Estoy un poco confundida con sus palabras

"Bueno,ya sabes. Lo tuyo con Tori. Yo sé que no la soportas, que sólo estas con ella para que yo no pueda tenerla, para hacerme sentir celos, porque me quieres de vuelta ¿verdad?" Espera…**_ ¡¿qué?!_**

"Oh! _Claro que sí_ Beck" dije sarcásticamente. Pero no está del todo equivocado, lo cierto es que no lo quiero con ella.

"¿Qué? Sabía que tenía razón porque no lo has negado. Vamos, dime que no me amas y me voy" Pasaron un par de segundos y de pronto siento un escalofrío en la nuca porque puedo oír a alguien llorar. Volteo hasta la puerta y veo a Tori en el piso, mirándome con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, estoy petrificada. ¿Escuchó toda la conversación?

"Tori ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?" Por supuesto, tuve que preguntar la estupidez más grande del mundo. Puedo ser tan imbécil a veces, especialmente con las cosas que me importan. Ella sólo abre y cierra la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero entonces voltea y se prepara a marchar. Ahora ella malentendió mis intensiones, genial.

"Perfecto, todo esto es tu culpa idiota" Le grito a Beck, pero muy dentro sé que no es así, no es completamente su culpa.

"¿Qué? Le dije que nos diera un minuto, es_ su_ culpa" Apenas dijo eso me dieron unas ganas de golpearlo. Pero entonces agregó "Bueno, es mejor que se entere de todo esto cuanto antes… así que… ¿ya regresamos?" No puedo creerlo. Sólo le dije que se alejara y me dejara en paz para intentar buscar a Tori. Que es lo que debí hacer en un principio.

* * *

**Ya, se acabó. Pero como les dije actualizaré a mitad de semana. Básicamente sería un capitulo doble por semana xd espero que de esa manera me disculpen un poco...**

**Este fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos por la doble visión, me dio rabia la reacción de Tori pero ¿quién la puede culpar? ella no conoce del todo a Jade, diganme, ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes? Yo...jaja yo hubiera golpeado a Beck pero bueno, yo no puedo ser Tori xd... ¡sigan leyendo que se viene mucho mejor!**


	9. Estupida

_**Problemas de internet e_e ...Pero les actualizo. Aw, gracias por los reviews de ánimo de la semana anterior. Gracias y lean ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

* * *

_**IX. Stupid**_

_(Tori's POV)_

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida con todo esto? Era tan obvio que nada de esto era real, no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto de hecho es mi culpa. Que era yo quien no quería ver las cosas tan claras como las dijo Beck. Quise creer que le gusté a Jade. Cómo es posible que considerara esa opción el día que Jade pisó mi casa cuando me contó todo el asunto de Beck y sus sentimientos. Quiero decir, si todo me parecía anormal; que ella estuviera en mi casa, que me besara, que fuera gentil conmigo… ¿cómo no lo pude ver antes? Me cegué a la realidad esperando que todo fuera cierto.

Incluso puedo recordar cada palabra que me dijo, porque sí, fui tan estúpida como para quedarme escuchándolos desde el principio esperando que no la lastimara otra vez. Bueno, creyendo que podría protegerla y ella simplemente… ¡ugh! Podría golpearme ahora mismo. Es que me duele tanto al recordar que no negó ninguna de las acusaciones de Beck, o sus intenciones hacia mí. Jade parecía tan resentida por haber sido botada. Estaba lastimada. Y siguiendo la lógica de Beck todo es tan simple, por supuesto que hizo todo eso por él. Jade nunca me quiso. Solo estuve ahí para ayudarla a que su plan se completara como ella quería. Sé que aún lo ama…

Dios, puedo ser tan imbécil a veces, siempre olvidando que no todo el mundo es honesto con sus intenciones. ¡Vamos! Esta es la chica que es feliz haciendo mi vida miserable en cada oportunidad que se le presenta ¿qué tan difícil hubiera sido prevenido este dolor? Pero no, no pude, simplemente caí tan estúpidamente en su red y enamorada, creyendo cada palabra que me decía. Espera, ¿estoy enamorada de Jade? Sí…claro que lo estoy… lo que empeora todo. Por claro que la amo…y ella sólo me utilizó para causarle celos a Beck o algo así, se ríe de mi estupidez, probablemente está imitando mi voz aunque **¡ . í!**

Sigo escondiéndome aquí en la escuela. Porque no quiero ver a nadie, en especial a ella o Beck. Quisiera correr lejos, muy lejos de aquí pero me siento tan débil, estúpida y completamente fuera de lugar. Mis lágrimas no dejan de caer y no puedo detenerlas porque siento como si mi alma estuviera partida en dos. La amo y ella sólo jugó conmigo. Nunca he sido alguien orgullosa; porque no me interesan cosas como esas. Sinceramente creo que el orgullo sólo empeora las relaciones amistosas; pero oye, ella ni siquiera es mi amiga ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si hizo todas esas cosas…

Creo que necesitaba protegerla, mientras la veía como una víctima de la situación y culpaba a Beck por todo. Casi me hace reír. Bueno…no digo que Beck inocente, pero al menos no manipuló las cosas como ella lo hizo. Al menos él sí me quería. Pero oye, ahora quiere la quiere devuelta, después de que lo rechacé… Beck y Jade…son tal para cual…

Comienzo a llorar con más ganas aún al pensar esto, y no puedo evitarlo, me duele pensar en volver a verlos juntos aquí en Hollywood Arts, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Como lo hacían cada vez que terminaban, iban, volvían… y la única diferencia en este momento es la pena que llevo dentro. Los imagino sonriendo…a Jade descansando en el regazo de Beck, conversando…besándose…no puedo soportar esto…

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esas cosas? Hacerme pensar que tenía una oportunidad, desear que yo le gustara de verdad…besarme de ese modo…de sólo recordar esos momentos mi corazón palpita muy fuerte, puedo oírlo sobre mis sollozos… pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a jugar conmigo porque sólo se burló de mí. No necesitaba actuar así conmigo. Podría haberme pedido que le ayudara volver con Beck, quiero decir yo jamás, **jamás** hubiera estado con…no con él y aparentemente sabía que me gustaba y que sólo tenía ojos para ella. ¿Así que qué fue todo eso? ¿Fue sólo para hacerme sentir como una mierda? Porque si esa era la razón, creo que su plan fue todo un éxito.

Creo que he estado escondida por más de una hora, sólo recordando todo lo que hemos vivido en estos últimos días, me enferma lo masoquista que puedo ser. Me siento así porque mi sueño se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Me enferma porque desperté y esto en verdad me está matando por dentro. Me enferma porque nunca debí permitirle estar dentro de mi corazón, nunca debí creer sus palabras. Conozco a Jade…pero aun así…quise creer en ella. Me enferma porque no está aquí y la extraño, incluso si odio que haya jugado conmigo no puedo dejar de amarla. La necesito cerca una vez más. Y me odio por ser incapaz de odiarla a ella. Debería. Digo, tengo muchas razones para poder hacerlo, pero no puedo…

No sé por qué sigo aquí. Estoy bastante segura de que ya no está en la escuela. Quizás salió con Beck a dar una vuelta… o a comer. Y siento celos. Al final era yo quien no encajaba en esta historia de amor. Nunca fui parte de ella supongo. Sólo fui una piedra en el camino, la piedrita que los hizo tropezar e hizo que su amor creciera aún más.

Sólo necesito mantenerme alejada de Jade lo máximo posible. Creo que es la única manera de superar esto. Y es difícil, tomando en cuenta de que nos vemos todos los días, incluso compartimos muchas clases. Bueno, al menos es viernes. Lo que significa que podré escapar de ella por todo el fin de semana. Y ya veremos qué pasa el lunes. Ahora sólo necesito ir a casa, no puedo seguir aquí. Tengo que dejar de llorar como un bebé y ser fuerte.

Así que salgo de donde estaba escondida y para mi desgracia, lo primero que veo es a ella, caminando como si estuviera buscando algo. Me congelé porque no sé qué hacer. Todo lo que sé es que necesito correr lejos o al menos encontrar alguien que pueda ayudarme. Y es entonces que veo a Cat apoyada en la pared así que rápidamente la utilizo como un escudo humano para escapar de Jade.

Sonríe apenas me ve y comienza hablar "Hola Tori! No te he visto en un buen rato. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?" frunce el ceño de la preocupación y yo apenas puedo contenerme, supongo que me veo como un total desastre. Entonces toma mi mano y me obliga a caminar donde ella quiera antes de que pudiera responder algo.

La miro sin entender. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? "Cat, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me sacaste fuera de la escuela?" pregunto pero la verdad es que me alegra que lo haya hecho.

"Oh, por nada. Pensé que querías salir, eso es todo" De la nada comienza a caminar hacia el estacionamiento y yo la sigo hasta que nos detenemos cuando llegamos en frente de su auto.

"Ya veo, ¿qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunto un poco confundida; esto no tiene mucho sentido. Cat jamás se había comportado de esta manera.

"Estamos aquí para conversar y para esconderte, por supuesto" Responde como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y yo no dejo de estar confundida. ¿Se dio cuenta de todo? Abre la puerta del tras el volante y me mira para que la imite.

"está bien…y ¿por qué nos estamos escondiendo?" Miro a todos lados después de preguntar, intentando ver si Jade nos vio, pero no fue así. Cat enciende la radio y me mira como esperando algo.

"Nos escondemos de Jade, ¿verdad? Porque ha estado buscándote como loca las dos últimas horas, desde que comenzaste a esconderte, pensé que no querías que te encontrara." Declara frunciendo el ceño. No es normal verla con esa expresión, mucho menos oír su lado racional. Me pregunto si esta será su verdadera personalidad, escondida de kilos y kilos de azúcar por la dulzura que es normalmente.

"Oh! Entiendo…no sabía que estaba buscándome, pensé que estaba con Beck" creo que dije más de lo que debía.

"Oh no, Beck se fue hace horas, parecía molesto…"Dijo y de la nada comenzó a jugar con unas cosas que estaban en su auto, no estoy segura para que sirven ni _qué_ son pero aun así, se ve muy tierna haciendo eso. Verla jugar como una niña pequeña hace que olvide toda mi situación. Es como si me reconfortara, ella hace que me relaje. Es una buena amiga y a estas alturas algo me dice que puedo confiar en ella. Quiero decir, es posible que no tenga idea lo que hace por mí ahora mismo, pero aun así. Se siente bien estar con alguien que me acompañe en vez de estar escondiéndome sola en algún lugar.

"Ya veo…así que Jade y Beck ¿no están en el mismo lugar?" las preguntas no dejan de salir de mi boca, intento imaginar qué está pasando porque nada de esto tiene sentido. Pensé que estarían juntos en la tienda de café o en ese remolque de Beck. En serio no quiero tener que imaginarlos, así que giré hasta Cat quien me miraba, frunciendo el ceño como confundida esta vez. No entiendo, así que pregunté algo más "Cat, ¿Por qué frunces el ceño?"

Me mira y dice "Porque me confunde que pienses que Beck y Jade están en el mismo lugar. Ellos terminaron, pensé que ya lo sabías" No sé qué decir ante eso porque puede que hayan vuelto y ella aún no lo sabe, pero entonces recuerdo…Beck se fue, y Jade me está buscando…eso me confunde.

"Ya sabía, pero ahora volvieron otra vez ¿verdad?" ahora yo la miro ceñuda porque deseo que lo niegue, aunque ya sé que regresaron.

"No, ¿Por qué dices eso? Jade parecía bastante molesta, lo golpeó de hecho" Eso sí me sorprende un poco. ¿Qué pasó todo el tiempo que no estuve?

"Cat… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Jade golpeo a Beck?" Tori Tori…la estás interrogando mucho, _¡detente!_

"Bueno, la verdad es que no sé….pero dijo que era su culpa o algo así. ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? Tengo un poco en la camioneta "Es impresionante cómo cambia el tema. Entonces Jade cree que es culpa de Beck…repito ¿Qué diablos?

"Bueno, gracias Cat" De hecho estoy un poco sedienta. Supongo que me deshidraté de tanto llorar. Mi amiga pelirroja se baja del auto y no puedo evitar mirar las cosas con las que jugaba hace un rato. No tenía idea que estas cosas existieran, me pregunto de dónde las habrá sacado. Supongo que de _skystore_. Suspiro, no dejó la revista ¿verdad? Creo que después de todo Cat nunca va a cambiar. Es adorable de la manera como es, buena actriz e inteligente también.

Un par de minutos después vuelve con dos vasos de jugo. Resumiendo todo, comenzó a hablarme de su hermano, que se lo llevaron de vuelta al hospital apenas terminó la obra y que no pudo presentárselo a Beck como se debe. Y al oírla pienso en cuan agradable es hablar de cualquier cosa en este momento. Hace que mi mente descanse un poco de lo que pasó las últimas horas.

De la nada me mira y sonríe ampliamente, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que dijo "Creo que quiero algo de helado"

"¿Qué? Dices ¿Ahora mismo?" Estoy un poco confundida. Bueno, así es ella, adorable y sin sentido.

"Sí, ahora mismo" Se baja nuevamente del auto y saluda a alguien que no puedo ver "Iré mientras hablas con Jade en mi auto" Espera… ¿qué acaba de decir?

"¿Hablo con Jade? Qué quieres decir con…" En un par de segundos entendí, no alcancé a terminar la oración, entré en pánico.

"Sí, parecías muy confundida con todo lo de Beck así que la llamé hace un rato mientras fui a buscar algo de jugo y le dije que estabas aquí, y mira, ¡ya llegó! ¡Yay! Nos vemos" Dijo esto, sonrió a Jade y desapareció. Estoy…en blanco. Se supone que ayudaría a esconderme de ella, _no_ que la llamara. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

Se sube al auto y me mira. No puedo mirarla directamente, sólo lo veo por reojo. Me siento tan enojada…tan lastimada. No quiero hablarle, pero al mismo tiempo en verdad quiero saber qué pasó cuando me fui. Quiero ver si puede decir algo por sí misma.

"¿Qué tal?" dice y me sonríe. ¿Cómo puede sonreír ahora? Con todo lo que sé, ¿después de todo lo que pasó?

"Hola" respondo fríamente como jamás había sido con ella. Necesita entender que no estoy bien con todo lo que ha pasado, y que no voy a perdonar lo que me hizo después de todo. Además, ya dijo lo que quería; tal vez está aquí solamente para molestarme con el desastre que tengo en la cabeza y con mis sentimientos por ella. Quizás quiere confundirme o reírse en mi cara. Qué se yo…ya nada puede sorprenderme viniendo de su parte. Sé que fui estúpida, pero no caeré dos veces con la misma piedra.

"Así que…creo que tenemos que hablar" Ya no sonríe más, me mira como suplicando algo. Pero ya no le creo nada.

"Okay, entonces habla"


	10. Confesiones

_**Hola a todos, un tiempo sin leerlos. La agonía termina pronto, disfruten.  
**_

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**X. Confesiones**_

_(Jade's POV)_

Me tomó una eternidad encontrar a Vega. Y justo cuando estaba dándome por vencida, al punto de querer preguntar a Trina si sabía dónde estaba su hermana, encuentro a Cat; quien me dice que vaya al estacionamiento, que Tori está ahí. No tengo idea de por qué me dijo eso. Pero estoy realmente agradecida de que lo hiciera. Esta pelirroja me ha ayudado más que nunca estos últimos días, y sé que estos actos no han sido al azar.

Estas últimas horas han sido un verdadero infierno –y no en el buen sentido- Hace un rato cuando dejé los camerinos, Beck me detuvo impidiéndome salir. Y como si no fuera suficiente intentó besarme. Digo, en ¿qué puto momento se convirtió en tan estúpido? ¿O es que es _tan_ difícil entenderme? Porque claramente él ya no lo hace. Bueno, me consta que no respondí directamente a sus preguntas de que si lo amo o no, pero pensé que dejarlo solo y correr tras Vega era suficiente para que entendiera. Pero no, aparentemente no fui muy clara. Él puede ser muy lento a veces.

Y ahí estaba yo, a un paso de encontrar a Tori cuando clavó sus brazos en mí y me giró hasta que estuvimos de frente de nuevo. No dijo nada, sólo intentó besarme. Por supuesto que lo detuve, no iba a permitirle hacer eso, de hecho estaba tan cabreada que lo golpee fuerte... No podía estar más enojada con esta situación. Me estaba obligando a besarlo y a la vez me atrasaba para buscar a la persona que _yo_ quería besar. Porque sí, en ese preciso momento entendí de la peor manera posible, que esto no es un juego para mí. Eché a perder todo. Resentida y ciega; queriendo herir alguien y terminé lastimando a quien _más_ me importaba.

"Fuera de mi camino Beck, todo esto es tu culpa" No se lo dije, lo_ grité. Y es que_ no me dejaba avanzar ¿qué más podía hacer?

"Muy bien Jade…lo lamento, sólo quería asegurarme de ya no me amas. Supongo que ya respondiste a eso. Ahora sólo ve, no seas un idiota como yo lo fui. Aunque no sé si puedas encontrarla aun" Dijo casi sonriendo. No sé si era una sonrisa burlesca o triste, la verdad es que no me interesa. No iba a perder mi tiempo hablándole, así que me fui a buscar a Vega.

Digo, A ¿dónde pudo haber ido? Pasó solo un minuto desde que desapareció… ¿así de rápida? Supongo que sí. Vega tiene un buen físico después de todo. Sí, un cuerpo bien tonificado, lo sé mejor que nadie. Sonreí como idiota, muy bien Jade, este no es el mejor momento para pensar en estupideces como esa. No cuando probablemente esté pensando mierdas de ti donde quiera que se esconda, malentendiendo toda la historia. Entonces pensé…que si la conociera tal vez me odiaría. Es más, debe hacerlo ahora mismo… pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? No puedo dejar que se aleje así como si nada. Necesito decirle lo que siento.

Con eso en mente recorrí todo Hollywood arts por ella, preguntando a todos los que conozco, y nada. Estaba empezando a temer que se hubiera ido, a instantes de ir a buscarla a su casa. Pero justo entonces recibí una llamada de Cat. Me alivió y sonreí por un segundo, sólo hasta que recordé que Tori debe odiarme o aún peor…debe estar lastimada

Opté por alejar mis miedos y simplemente ir hasta donde fuera que estuviera. Es muy importante que ella entienda, necesito cuidar cada palabra que diga y arreglar el desastre que hice.

Cuando por fin llegué al estacionamiento veo a Cat saliendo del auto, me sonríe, y siento que está bien, que puedo ir a hablar con Vega. Aunque no sé muy bien qué esperar, así sólo que me subo y siento junto a ella, le sonrío para que vea cuan feliz estoy de verla y haberla encontrado.

"¿Qué tal?" Digo intentando parecer confiada y relajada, pero no me siento así en lo más mínimo. Nunca me había sentido tan desesperada como ahora. Pero puedo actuar, sé que puedo hacerlo.

"Hola" me mira directo a los ojos, sus ojos cafés lucen tan fríos como el hielo, puedo notar que ha estado llorando. Siento como si un cuchillo hubiera pasado por mi corazón en este mismo instante, me duele. Pero no puedo culparla. Sé que está reaccionando a lo que pasó hace un rato. No puedo seguir ocultando como en verdad me siento.

"Así que…creo que tenemos que hablar" Ya no sonrío más, sólo la miro intentando demostrarle que no juego esta vez, que estoy siendo completamente sincera. Quiero que entienda, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo idea cómo voy a explicarle todo, si incluso en mi cabeza no suena tan mal.

"Okay, habla" responde otra vez fría y cortante. Y con eso, perdí toda mi confianza. Pero ya estoy aquí, como sea…tengo que hacerlo, ella merece una explicación.

"Bien Tori, primero que todo; lo lamento. Mira, no sé qué escuchaste pero…" comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

"Escuché todo. Lamento haberme quedado pero no pude esperar afuera como ustedes querían, tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" agregó con una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Esto me está matando, no pude evitar intentar secar su rostro e intenté besar su mejilla pero ella me detuvo. Por supuesto, recordé que antes de estar triste; está enojada conmigo. No puedo simplemente besarla, aunque muera por hacerlo, por abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que significa para mí. Tal vez no debería decirle eso. Sólo complicaría más las cosas.

"Lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal" Llegó un silencio incómodo hasta que agregué" Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas, sin dudas, que no he vuelto con Beck. Eso no es lo que quiero. Nunca tuve intenciones de volver con él, jamás te mentí con eso" vuelve su mirada hasta mí, frunciendo el entre cejo.

"Ya veo…entonces no estás con Beck, okay, no me mentiste _sobre_ eso. Entonces ¿con _qué_ me mentiste?" Mierda, ¿tiene que ser tan directa? No me gusta esta situación y mucho menos dos veces en el mismo día. Que… ¿Debo solo responder? Me prometí ser honesta con ella pero sé si pueda…

"No…no me preguntes eso…no así…Prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, déjame hacerlo a mi manera" En verdad necesito que entienda que no quiero mentirle, pero tengo que decirle la verdad apropiadamente. Puedo cometer muchos errores si no cuido mis palabras. Podría matar lo que tenemos…sea lo que sea que tenemos…o teníamos…ya no sé…

"Y ¿por qué te dejaría Jade? ¿Por qué debería creer que serás honesta conmigo si no lo hiciste desde un principio?" Whoa…ahora puedo ver cuán enojada está conmigo. Sé que me golpearía si pudiera, y de hecho desearía que lo hiciera, así al menos facilitaría las cosas. Si lo hiciera, tendría una excusa para hacerme la resentida, o al menos así podría perdonarla y actuar como una buena persona. Pero no lo soy, soy la peor.

"En vedad lo lamento Tori. Estoy siendo sincera con esto, por favor créeme. Voy a decir todo lo que necesites, sólo permítemelo. Necesito que entiendas. Voy a ser sincera sin importar qué, porque creo que mereces la verdad" dije finalmente. Tengo que pensar en cada palabra antes de decirla, porque por alguna razón me importa, si no, todo podría salir mal.

"Muy bien Jade; solo dime lo que necesites decirme. Tienes razón; _merezco_ la verdad" Sus palabras suenan tan frías como las del comienzo de la conversación, pero sus ojos son cálidos. Hay un brillo que puedo notar cuando me mira. Creo que soy capaz de hacerle entender mi versión de la historia, o al menos prevenir que me odie. No puedo soportar esto, no ahora, no ahora que me es imposible odiarla. No ahora que me gusta…

"Gracias Vega, digo, Tori…eso es más de lo que merezco" ella asiente con la cabeza y yo continúo hablando, es tiempo de detener mis interminables introducción y simplemente decirle la verdad.

"Esto es difícil para mí, así que sólo lo diré, ¿ok? Bueno, para comenzar; Beck dijo que yo te usaba para sacarle celos, y eso no es cierto. No me podría importar menos si me quiere de vuelta o no "me detuve ahí porque puedo decir algo de más y lamentarlo luego. Ella me mira muy atenta, ya no está frunciendo el cejo.

"Okay, entonces se equivocó sobre eso. No lo quieres de vuelta, lo entiendo pero… ¿por qué fuiste ese día a mi casa Jade? ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas?" Me pregunta y puedo ver como muerde su labio inferior al terminar de decirlo, sus ojos no se despegan de los míos. Aunque me distrae, quisiera ser yo quien muerde sus labios en vez de explicarle estas cosas. Odio explicar; incluso odio la palabra en sí 'explicar'…lo agregaré a las palabras que odio, Creo que me desconcentré por un rato por que la veo mirar distinto, como llamando mi atención "Jade…"

"Ah…sí" intento recordar lo que preguntó en primer lugar "No lo quiero de vuelta, no, para nada. Y la razón primordial por la que fui a tu casa ese día Tori, es porque creo que a pesar de todo lo que dije ese día…sí confió en ti, y nadie más podría entenderlo…" Bueno, no miento sobre eso, sólo retengo la información, eso no es mentir ¿o sí? O no, sus cejas se juntaron otra vez.

"Jade…no me mientas. Aunque hubieras confiado en mí, no puedo creer que eso era todo lo que querías hacer en mi casa. Así que por favor detente. Quiero saber _toda_ la verdad" no parece enojada, sino más bien…cansada. Y tiene razón, no necesito disfrazar la mierda, incluso si decirle la verdad sea vergonzoso para ella.

"Por favor, trata de entender eso. En verdad no sabía qué hacía ahí en primer lugar, no sabía que pasaría después, es sólo que…quería asegurarme que no pasara algo entre ustedes, _jamás_. No podría verlo junto a ti, no puedo ahora, y no pude antes" Dije pensando en que de hecho no hay ninguna mentira en eso, todo es cierto.

"Ya, continua. Entonces fuiste a mi casa para asegurarte de qué es lo que iba a aceptar su declaración. Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué fingiste que te gustaba?" Cuando dijo eso y sentí como su voz se quebró, como si fuera a llorar otra vez. Okay, puedo responder eso. Así que a pesar de que mi sano juicio me dijera que no lo hiciera, me acerqué a abrazarla. Esta vez no me alejó pero tampoco me respondió. Creo que es suficiente, me alejé y respondí

"Mira Tori, nunca dije que me gustaras…" y apenas dije eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _**¡Mierda!**_ Como es posible que la haga sentir mal cuando estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas decir las palabras correctas. Debo tener un don para cagar todo. Seguí hablando antes de que tuviera opción de detenerme.

"Nunca lo dije, porque no quería mentirte, pero la verdad es que sí me gustas Tori, más de lo que quisiera. Más de lo que pensé que podía. Pero no imaginé que pasaría después. Ese día manipulé las cosas, tus sentimientos hacia mí, para asegurarme…de que estarías de mi parte; no fui sincera. Supongo que dejé que mi resentimiento por Beck tomara el control; y terminé lastimándote cuando quise lastimarlo a _él_" No sé qué más decir, porque esa es la verdad, y no hay manera de adornarla más, no puede sonar lindo porque lo que hice no lo es. Fui mala. Siempre fui ruda con ella y ahora reconozco lo idiota que fui.

"Entonces… ¿utilizaste mis sentimientos por ti para lastimar a Beck?" pregunta y ahora entiendo que eso era todo lo que quería escuchar desde el comienzo. ¡Mierda! Eso no es justo ¿Qué hay de la parte en la que dije que me gustaba? Eso fue sincero. ¿Por qué no lo notó? Mantengo el silencio, porque ahora no puedo responder como se debe, pero sé que no hay manera de evadir esa pregunta, así que continúo hablando.

"Sí, pero… por favor entiende… No quise lastimarte. En verdad me gustas, y me preocupo por ti, por los momentos que compartimos, no fingí mis reacciones" niega con la cabeza mientras termino de hablar y desvía la mirada. Entro en pánico, ya no sé qué hacer.

"No te creo Jade, simplemente no puedo; no te importo, me lastimaste como siempre lo haces. Pudiste ser honesta conmigo desde el principio ¿sabes? Nunca habría mirado a Beck con otros ojos. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, pero no, me utilizaste, jugaste con mis sentimientos. Me gustabas, es cierto, pero hiciste que te amara con artimañas, diciéndome esas palabras… besándome… jugando conmigo… Y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar. Jade, por favor… sólo…vete. Necesito estar a solas ahora" Dijo y no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… Siento un dolor en mi pecho, como ninguno que haya sentido antes. Estoy al borde de las lágrimas… no puedo dejar que esto pase.

"Pero Tori, espera por favor no… te digo la verdad, Vega yo…" me callé otra vez, porque puedo sentir el nudo en mi garganta crecer y no quiero llorar en cualquier momento, no quiero que me vea así incluso si lo lamento y me gusta…no puedo permitirle verme llorar _por_ ella. No puede verme así… Una cosa es dejarla ver mi lado débil pero esto es distinto… es la misma Vega después de todo. No puedo rogar… llorando.

"Sólo vete…Jade, no quiero seguir hablando, porque me duele mucho…así que por favor ayúdame y déjame sola" Está llorando otra vez, y no hay nada que pueda hacer… incluso si deseo más que nada abrazarla y decirle que es lo más importante para mí, que no debería llorar más que eso no ayudará. Quisiera reconfortarla pero eso no es lo que quiere… así que decido obedecerla.

"Muy bien Tori…me iré pero por favor deja de llorar… me está matando" Tomo su mano y la beso. Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza sin mirarme ni nada así que me marcho. Con mi cabeza hecha un desastre, los ojos humedos y con unas ganas enormes de querer desaparecer.

Es justo ahí cuando veo que Cat se aproxima al auto con un gran helado de cono. Se ve tan feliz y sé que hablará con Tori, sólo espero que la calme…no quiero verla nunca más así.

"Cat… gracias por decirme que estaba aquí"

"No hay de qué, ella quería verte aunque se escondía" No puedo evitar estas enormes ganas de abrazarla cuando escucho que dice eso. Pero no lo hago. Soy Jade, yo no abrazo. Además no me siento bien, estoy segura de que si abrazo a alguien lloraré…

"Ya veo…Cat, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Pero Jade, no tengo más helado, ¿no puedes comprar otro?" Quisiera abofetearla, estoy media desesperada y la otra mitad molesta.

"No Cat, no quiero tu helado. Estoy a punto de pedirte que cuides a Tori. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Se siente un poco triste hoy…"digo con el alma destrozada al conocer la razón de porqué llora en primer lugar.

"Ya sé… pensé que tú la harías sentir mejor…"hace sobre salir su labio inferior y luce algo decepcionada; supongo que yo también lo estoy. Desearía haber ayudado un poco más.

"Sí, yo también pensé eso… sólo llévala a casa y…sé tú" Ahora soy yo quien quiere irse de aquí aunque no tenga idea a adonde.

"Pero Jade ¡Claro que tengo que ser yo! La obra ya terminó, no tengo que fingir ser alguien más" me sonríe. Cat siempre será Cat después de todo.

"Sí, tienes razón Cat. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos" Me alejo un poco hasta oir que la puerta se abre, volteo ligeramente y la veo llegar al auto. No sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir, sólo sé que ahora mismo me siento terriblemente perdida…

* * *

**Este capitulo me encantó porque Jade hace lo posible por Tori, abre su corazón *sob* Y ella por su parte está lastimada y un poco resentida, bueno, bajo las circunstancias ¿quién la culpa?**

**Lo que más me gusta de este fanfic es que puedo verme en ellas xd, juntas me hacen a mi, si lo sé, eso sonó muy autoreferente ajaja. Bueno chicos, muuuchas gracias por los reviews, sé que a esta altura me quieren matar; de echo, creo que esperarán a que termine los capitulos y ahi lo harán. Como una cacería de brujas o algo así. **

**No me odien por actualizar tan locamente, ámenme, por que yo los amo :3 **

**Nos vemos**


End file.
